


What's An Elf?

by starrygemi



Category: Glee
Genre: (not as a coping mechanism though), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dalton Academy, Elf Kurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: There once was a boy with a vivid imagination to which his mother expanded by sharing stories of the wonderous world. From how fairies existed, how dragons aren't as vicious as they seem, how he was the most beautiful prince to have existed...among other things. No matter how far fetched these stories seemed, Sebastian believed every one of them and hung onto every word...Until his mother falls ill and shares her final stories on elves.Elves are beautiful creatures who don't age a day past twenty. They can heal any sort of injury or illness, no matter it's fatality rate, but their spell can only be done once and would only work on their soulmate. Though the cost to perform the spell and have it work is grand.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thrown in a bit of a fit this week, I got a headache after starting a long fic and that fucked me up for the past few days, so here I am comfort writing, which means I'm making decisions (mostly) on the fly.
> 
> Trigger warnings here: illness/disease, minor(?) character death // please let me know if I ever need to add more trigger warnings along with tags to the fic itself; I'm still new to tagging fics.  
> The dialogue here is meant to be French btw, I just didn't want to italicize everything.

There once was a young boy who lived in Paris with his maman and papa. He was a joyest little thing. His energy seemed to rival the suns with him constantly running circles and livening up those around him with his grins. He brought so much joy and a bit more entertainment to the household by singing and dancing. And as a child, his imagination was vivid.

His mother always seemed to expand his imagination with the stories she told. From how fairies existed and healed, how dragons aren't as vicious as they seem, how he was the most beautiful prince to have lived, among other things. No matter how far fetched these stories seemed, Sebastian believed every one of them and hung onto every word.

As he grew his belief in the stories wavered, though he always felt they were true. They had to be, it would explain a lot of things in his life. Like why his bruises and cuts and injuries seemed to heal within a few days, or how bullies seemed to just turn the other way when they saw him, he believed it was the courtesy of fairies. His mother always said fairies heal and protect, so it makes sense. Though, the stories and fantasies come to an end as soon as his mother falls ill, where her stories don't add up anymore. Why wouldn't the fairies heal her? Why wouldn't they just cure her from this disease? She's a good person, why—?

"Darling?" She hummed.

Her son raised his head from his crossed arms, revealing his swollen eyes and quivering lips. His breath hitches as he muttered a small reply, "Yes?"

The room she was in held many memories, and the bed she laid in would pose as her deathbed. This will be the last time she would ever see her precious, precious boy. She knew her time was coming to an end and she wanted to make the most of it. So, she decided to do what bonded them best; share a story.

She smiled as she gently wiped away the boys tears, "I have one more story to tell."

He grew furious, and slapped her hand away, "I don't believe them anymore! If they were real, why won't the fairies heal you?!"

"Because the fairies heal unfatal wounds."

His strength gave out, as he just slump over her bed once more and glanced up at her, "Please don't say that."

She nodded, "There's are only two creatures in this world that can heal fatal diseases and injuries—"

"Of course, the unicorns. Their tears can heal any wound; And if they sacrifice their magic they can revive the dead, but the dead come back a bit fucked."

His mother rolled her eyes at his crude language, "But there is another."

"What do you mean?"

"The elves."

Sebastian's brows furrowed as he glared at his mother, "...Elves? You've never mentioned them."

"Yes, I know, " She giggled and held his hand, "They're immortal beings, I've only ever met one in my life and she left as soon as she came," she smiled fondly at the memory of those gorgeous blue eyes, "Anyway they're these beautiful rare creatures that share a higher intelligence compared to us mortal humans—"

"You said they can heal? Can't I just bring the one you spoke of and let her heal you?"

She brushed his hair with her fingers, how she'd miss his soft hair, "They can heal any injury and illness, along with broken souls."

"You're deflecting!"

"Yes, I know, it’s because they can only heal their soulmate, darling, at a very high cost."

"What costs?"

"Don't you want your mother to finish her tale?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled, "Fine."

She noticed his eyes were glassy and winced quietly. She wished his eyes held the shimmering glow of happiness, rather than the sadness and anger. She wished this illness never came so he never had to feel the pain of losing her.

"The elves are, as I've said, beautiful and immortal, yet they're rare and nearly impossible to find."

"If they're immortal, how are they hard to find? Shouldn't they be overpopulating?"

"Of course not, elves can't procreate with other elves," She sighed feeling her throat tightening, "Elves also are immortal in the sense that they don't look a day over twenty, but they can be killed and they are killed due to their rumored all powerful blood."

"All powerful—?"

"People believe their blood can grant eternal youth, but that theory is bigotry."

"Since magic can only be granted willingly not stolen."

She nodded and paused, her mind becoming slightly foggy as she tried remembering who and what the elves were, "The elves don't grow close connections though, so if they're killed, no one remembers or cares. Since they're 'immortal' they don't want to give themselves heartbreak by bonding with others. The elves only goal is to travel the lands to find their soulmate."

"What's so special about a soulmate?"

"They fulfill the void left in the souls of the owner."

"The void?"

"Mhm, elves tend to be emotionally numb which is a byproduct from the pain and grief they've lived through, their soulmate helps them feel alive once more."

"What do you mean?"

"The cost of being with their soulmate is grand but worthwhile is what I mean. Once they're able to use—or actually when they use their healing abilities, it confirms they've met their one, but they lose something important."

"What do they lose?"

She shook her head with a fond smile, her eyelids felt like lead.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She held his hand as she spoke, "What have I always told you about my stories, darling?"

He sighed, " 'I start them, you finish them,’ " he spoke with a shy smile and a finger quotations.

"Exactly, darling," She looked into the eyes that reflected her own, she wished she had more time to memorize the emotions behind them, "Bring your father in?"

His grin wavered, "No, you can't—"

"Darling," she smiled, “Please?”

"Not now, you can't!" He pleaded, "I-I haven't finished the story for you."

"It's alright, darling, my precious boy," her grip on his hand loosened slightly.

He picked up on the loss of strength, "PAPA!" He screamed as he ran out, he immediately spotted him near the door and rushed him in.

"Emilia," he held her hand, "it's time?"

She nodded with a sad smile as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too," he refused for her final memory of him to be one of tears, but he couldn't resist them anymore.

"Oh, dearest, please don't..."

"I just wished it didn't have to come to this."

"We all do."

They've shared their final words before, not wanting their final moments to be filled with paragraphs when it could be filled with peace and comfort. He kissed her lips for the last time before kissing her forehead as a goodbye.

She turned to her son, "Darling?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his hands with his eyes redder than they were before.

"Smile for me?"

His breathing shook as he wasn't expecting that to be her final request. He quickly wiped away any tears he had and put on his award winning smile for her.

Her smile was soft as her eyes finally closed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a gleeful elvish boy. He had a happy family, with a kind mother and protective father. Though alone they're fine, they were greater together, no matter how rough things got.  
> ...  
> You make friends throughout your life...  
> Some may say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, and spoilers: minor(?) character deaths, vague depictions of violence, blood, mention of guns // please let me know if I need to add anything else(along with if I need to add any tags to the fic itself).
> 
> Definitely didn't sob last night, but laughed while editing it this morning, haha anyway; hope this is aight, im tired and sad and stressed and need to do chem hw; so yee

_**There once was a gleeful elvish boy. He had a happy family...** _

The child was handed to Elizabeth after he was cleaned, "Baby boy..." she hummed to the wailing child in her arms as the mid-wife cleaned up.

She looked at the child fondly and examined his appearance.

Burt sat next to his wife on the bed carefully and looked at his son, "His skin's blue?" He touched the boy's arm that had an ombré of a beautiful and seemingly artificial blue that contrasted well with his porcelain skin.

"Elves are born with unique characteristics, compared to humans; That's why I needed to have the child at home."

He hummed in reply as the child grasped his finger only to let it go a second later.

She studied more of her child's appearance. The elvish attributes stood out more in children than adults; like how his ears looked longer and pointer, he'll grow into them though; or how his cheeks bore a faint golden constellation of his sign, Gemini; or how his hands and feet seemed as though they were dipped in a paint of crystal blue. Though taking away his elvish charm, he mirrors her own appearance; like how he had a sharp nose; or how his hair was chestnut, though a shade lighter; or how his skin has yet to touch the sun. The only thing missing that reflected her was...

"...oh!" Burt gasped as his son's eyes blinked open, revealing the eyes he's fallen in love with before, "He has your eyes..."

She smiled and stroked his cheek softly. He replied with a soft coo.

The child turned his head to look at his father, his coos grew as he made grabby hands.

"Awww, honey, here," Elizabeth passed their son to her husband.

The babe looked up at his father, "...oooo..!"

Burt carefully held the boy, "Hey, kiddo."

"...bllleeiiiiip."

The parents smiled fondly at their son.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Well, you're his mother."

She rolled her eyes, "He's ours, of course he'd be perfect."

He kissed her cheek, "Well, perfect boy, needs a perfect name now, doesn't he?"

"Hmmm," she laid back down in the bed and closed her eyes, "Kurt?"

He looked at her wife, "Kurt?"

"Kurt," she nodded with a smile.

"Okay," he looked at the newborn held in his arms and a grin was brought to his lips, "Hello, Kurt."

Elizabeth giggled softly, "Kurt...such a cute name," she rested her hand on her husband's arm, "I love you both dearly," she murmured before falling under the spell of sleep.

"We love you too, Liza," Burt whispered. He saw his son's eyelids were drooping, "I love you as well, Kurt," he kissed his forehead, "We'll make sure no one ever hurts you."

_**...with a kind mother...** _

"Mommy!" The thin eight year old ran to his mother, "My blue's fading!" His sleeves rolled up to show his porcelain arms with the tips of his fingers moving up to his forearms having a faint hue of blue, which resembled paint stains rather than the birthmarks they truly were.

She smiled, and brushed a stray hair hanging in front of his eyes, "At least your constellations are still on your cheeks."

"No!" He gasped, "Will they fade too?"

"Just the shimmer."

"They won't shine anymore?"

She shook her head, "If they stayed, humans will find out you're an elf faster."

"Why can't they know we're elves, Mommy?"

Her blood ran cold, "Bad things happen if born mortals find out."

He missed her fearful gaze, "What things?" His eyes practically shimmered with curiosity.

She smiled to hide her feelings, and booped his nose, "I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

He pouted, "Fineeee!" He turned and went to his room, "GOODNIGHT!"

_**...and protective father.** _

"Daddy..?" The eight year old quietly creaked the door open to his parent's room. His mom wasn't one to wake easily, so when it came to nightmares, he approached his father.

He shook his father's arm, "Daddy?"

It took a few shakes of the arm to get him to wake. He noticed Kurt, so he gently moved his wife off of him and sat up, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Nightmare..." he wiped away the last of his tears.

Burt made room for his son on the bed, he climbed up and they both sat against the headboard, "What was it this time?" He asked softly.

"There were guns and blood and mommy screaming..." He sniffled, "I don't know what happened, I just saw mommy and I-I..."

His blood ran cold, the scene felt too familiar. Though he pushed away the memory, since there were more important things at hand. He pulled the boy into a hug.

"Mommy, she—"

"Shh..." he kissed his head, "She's right here, kiddo. She's not hurt, okay?"

Kurt buried his head into his father's shoulder as tears streamed, "It felt so real."

"But it isn't, it wasn't, we're safe, and nothing bad will happen to us, okay?."

Kurt pulled back and nodded. Burt gently wiped away the tears then kissed his forehead. He checked the time to notice it was four and quietly winced, "Alright, kiddo, is there anything else bothering you?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," he hummed, "Mommy never tells me, and you're drowsy so you'll tell me anything," he smirked.

"Well if Mommy won't tell you then I can't."

"Hmmmmmm, why won't Mommy tell me how you met? Or what elves can do or what their magic is? Or what she lost? I'm old enough to know, and I'm an elf, I should know these things."

He glanced at his wife, "If Mommy doesn't want you to know yet, then I can't tell you kiddo."

"Not fair!!"

_**Though alone they're fine, they were greater together...** _

"Baby boy?" His mother hummed from where she laid, "What's wrong?" She sat up yawning, she glanced at the time then turned back to her son.

"Kurtie had a nightmare," his father stated, pushing back the flyaway strands of hair from his son's face.

He nodded, "Daddy helped though!"

She smiled, "That's good, what's bothering you now though?"

He gave a look of determination, "I want to know what's an elf, and I want to know my magic and why that's connected to how you met daddy."

She bit her lip, "They're not connected—"

"They are though! You never talk about any of those things so of course they're connected!"

"Kid, we don't talk about it because it's hard to," his father sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Elves live a very hard life by a certain age, and we don't want to tell you anything until you're older, because it's hard to accept when you've grown accustomed to a typical mortal's life," she held his hands.

"I don't understand, what's hard to accept?"

_**...no matter how rough things got.** _

"Kurt, I'm roughly 158 years old."

He withdrew his hands, "How's that possible..?"

"I'm an elf, remember?"

"What..?"

"Kurt, elves don't age past twenty until they've healed their soulmate," his father blurted.

"But—? What—?" He felt his heart rate rise.

"Kurtie, if you don't want to listen to this please tell me, okay? And we'll tell you when you're older. I just didn't want to tell you anything now relating to elves because you are too young."

"I want to know, just..." he crawled to the spot between his parents and got under the covers, "...okay, I'm...ready."

She nodded, "Elves having healing magic. That's why you've never gotten ill, no matter how much you've played in the rain and snow, because your subconscious self-heals. But you can never heal external wounds of your own, like cuts or amputations, you can only cure diseases and viruses like the flu or cancers within yourself."

"Can I heal others?"

"Yes, but only your soulmate, but then you lose something forever."

"Soulmate?" He beamed, "I have a soulmate?"

Both of his parents winced at his optimism.

"Everyone has a soulmate. It's just elves...they're cursed bound to them."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, "I'm...cursed?"

"Technically yes," his father muttered.

His mother glanced at Kurt before looking out the window, "You'll outlive us," her voice cracked, "Or you'll be lucky and find your soulmate before you stop aging then you can live just as you have been," she paused, "But if you don't, you'll be left to roam these lands seeing people come and go and die with nothing but the hopes that someday you'll meet the one to lift the burden."

"Mommy..."

"It's a curse to have elf blood, and I am so sorry to have passed it to you," she wiped her tears, "It was selfish of me to want a child when I knew the outcome."

He turned to his father, "I'm still a bit lost."

His father looked at his wife, who nodded an okay for him to tell the rest, "Elves, as your mother said, are curse bound to their soulmate. The curse being they won't age a day past twenty so the majority of elves live a long lonely life, unless they're lucky, but that rarely happens," he held his wife's hand, "The only way to end their faux immortality is by healing their soulmate or someone kills them."

"Kill?! Why would someone—?"

His father bit his lip at a loss of what to say next, "People think an elves blood can cure any illness and grant eternal youth."

"I—" He paused, "What does healing my soulmate have to do with ending the curse?"

His mother answered, "You'll be able to age normally again, so your years of suffering end," she smiled, "When your healing spell actually works, then your curse is lifted."

"You said I lose something, what do I lose then?"

"Any sign that you were once an elf besides your blood. You'll lose your magic as well. But the burden of never aging and being forced to live through years of grief will end."

Kurt stared down at his hands, still a bit lost and needing a refresher of the words shared this night. He turned to his dad, "Could you...summarize?"

_**Funny what past tense words indicate.** _

There was so much blood that day.

Mythical creatures aren't well known to humans, to the majority they are simply myths.

Though, that day happened to be the day the family of three ran into a group who strongly believed in the blood of elves.

There was little they could have done. The hike they took in the forest of Westerville was meant to be a peaceful experience. Elizabeth wanted to introduce Kurt to real fairies before he entered high school. So, no one thought to bring any means of defense, besides the hunter's knife Burt carried.

There was little anyone could have done when they were tackled to the ground, and Elizabeth was stripped down to be drained of her blood. They carved into her neck and held her twitching body over a bucket, moving onto the next when one filled. The screams and pleas were deaf to the attacker's ears, as they were too focused on their goal of eternal youth.

There was nothing Kurt could have done when Burt broke free from their restraints, only to be shot down like a dog after smashing the skull of the one holding Elizabeth's limp body.

The only thing to do next was to die with them.

Just as the knife grazed his neck, he heard a small desperate squealing voice scream, "Dolphin!" As glitter floated passed him eventually forming into a girl his age, with transparent wings. She began chanting words that caused the prosecutors around them to kill themselves.

At the age of fourteen, just before high school, Kurt had to watch his parents be murdered over the blood he and his mother shared.

_**You make friends throughout your life...** _

The fairy, Brittany, had decided to accompany Kurt and proclaimed herself as his friend and protector. She sealed the deal of being his personal protector by giving him a gift. Since as a protector, they should know what their companion needs. However, it's odd for the "gift" to be two small bottles holding his parent's ashes. He's grateful to be able to have his parents with him at all times though.

Kurt decided he wanted to go to high school while he still was the right age, well, more so he wanted a distraction. So, he spent the last six years of his "mortal" life in Westerville. He was able to attend Dalton academy, all he needed to do was steal a blazer and no one batted an eye. After those four years passed, Kurt and Brittany decided to live in a secluded cottage, to both grow their bond and have a moment of peace.

Eventually, they grew bored of their routine, so they decided to move up to the bustling cities in New York. They developed and came to an understanding of their sexuality just as the Stonewall Riots came to be. Though, they steered clear of it, not wanting their picture to be taken, and to be spotted several long years later looking the same.

While New York, for those forty-so years, were fun, living under the names of Elijah and Whitney, they longed to return back to their hometown of Lima.

_**...though they come and go.** _

They returned back to Lima, Ohio. Brittany wasn't from Westerville, as Kurt initially thought, she merely ended up there by accident.

They revisited the Hummel's home. It became what the neighborhood deemed to be the town's haunted house. No one inhabited it, nor was it emptied out, since no one wanted to touch the home with the previous inhabitants going missing with no trace. As they walked around the house, Kurt cried, and Brittany cooed at all the cute pictures while also comforting him the best she could.

They decided to enroll into the McKinley High school, since Brittany never experienced high school for herself. Brittany forged documents, and if they didn't exist, yes they did. The farthest her magic allowed her to go was to fill out documents allowing them to enroll as sophomores. Brittany had their names change once more, to be Kurt E. Huears and Brittany S. Huears.

("It's a combination of our last names!")

High school at a public school was much more eventful than the private school years at Dalton. They decided to use these years to be true to themselves. No matter how many locker slams or slushies Kurt received for being who he is, he always marched forward. There wasn't anything for him to lose after all. No matter what words they called Brittany, she knew she wasn't dumb. The IQ tests and competitions she did in New York proves so. They also used these years to have fun and join clubs like the Glee club and the Cheerios. Though their faces would be in the media, they most likely would be overseas or have broken their own curses by the end of high school.

Brittany broke her curse first.

Fairies have a very similar curse to elves. The similarities they share start with how they stop aging at twenty and this breaks when they meet their soulmate. Though, that's where the similarities end. The curse breaks indefinitely when words of love are shared, and a kiss to seal it. Then the soulmates are able to choose to either split the magic and become a pair of weaker fairies or the fairies return their magic to the universe and become mortal. They have a week to decide and chant the words the fairy has known from birth

Brittany met the girl, who would end up proving that they were indeed soulmates, in their sophomore year. Though, during that year, they never were official; They were just a secret fling. But when their senior year came, the words and secrets were shared. And Brittany decided to become a mortal with Santana. Brittany received a scholarship to MIT and the University of Louisville, but decided to go to the latter. Since Santana got a scholarship there as well and they wanted to start their lives there, together.

("I'm sorry, Kurt.")

("You said you wouldn't leave me until I found him..." tears welled, "I can't be alone!" screamed, "Please," pleaded, "I'm sorry...")

(She smiled softly, "Our time was fun, but I met my dolphin and she's..." she saw Santana make her way to them, "...amazing.")

("Lady Huears," she noticed Kurt's tears, "No, Kurt," she corrected as she brushed the tears away gently, "Thank you for all you've done for her, but rest assured, I'll take care of her and love her with all my heart and soul.")

("...")

(She pulls him into a hug, "I know I act like I hate you or am annoyed with you, but it's not entirely true," she sighed, "I hope you find him soon, neither you nor Brittany deserved to live a life like that.")

("...")

(She pulls back, and kisses his forehead, "I'm sorry that I'm taking her away from you, but I want to move forward with our lives.")

("...")

He was alone once more.

_**Some may say 'you must lose everything before you find yourself.'** _

How did he end up back in the Westerville woods?

The bodies of the ones who killed his parents were found and moved elsewhere during his time in New York, so the small clearing in the forest seemingly was peaceful. He heard a noise and turned his head to find a boy in a Dalton blazer.

("Hello? Are you okay?")

Oh, right. The school year's picked up once more, silly, he lost track of time laying in the bed of his parents all summer. He walked up to the boy. He had nothing to lose talking to pretty boys from that preppy school.

_**But why is he still lost?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS; please don't hesitate to ask, because I'm unsure if my edits after my beta reader went through it was enough to clarify any holes within the plot. So, if anything seems a bit off or confusing, please let me know and ask .~.
> 
> Writing starts off normally because that's where Kurt's still mentally present/stable. Then it just becomes summarized paragraphs because he's lived for a long time by then and it's just a blur of moments. The dialogue in the beginning with the parents are also normal, because he's hanging onto the words, while in the later bits they're in parenthesis because those moments he won't remember or he won't care to remember since they'll fall deaf to his ears and end up being just summarized paragraphs in his life. (Hope that makes sense, it honestly started off as laziness of not knowing how to write Burt/Elizabeth's deaths, but then it made sense so I rolled with it!)
> 
> Summarized Explanation of Mythical Creatures:  
> (what Burt said to Kurt when he asked basically, but I didn't want to include it in the actual story). Elves are cursed creatures. They never age past the age of twenty, so they roam the world searching, for an unspecified amount of time, trying to find their soulmate. When they find their soulmate and their healing spell works on them, the curse of never aging is lifted, but they lose their small bit of magic forever along with their elvish features, which makes them almost just like an ordinary human; That's the desirable way to end the cycle of "eternal" life though, since there are other ways. One of the alternatives is being killed. Some people believe elvish blood can heal any illness and grant eternal youth, but it doesn't, since magic can never be stolen, always given. So, these people kill elves and drain their blood to drink in hopes to cure or live forever. The other common alternative is suicide.  
> I'll explain fairies a bit, besides their curse. Fairies are basically pixie dust and can morph into a bigger version of their fairy form when they want to or can turn into their human form to blend in. All fairies have the same basic magic to heal and protect, but each have their own special magic. For example, Brittany has mind magic, meaning her special magic pertains to bending minds, that's why she was able to get the group in the woods to kill themselves, along with getting their documents ready to enroll into schools. Hope that clears up stuff if you were confused. (Also, Brittany has mind bending magic bc of the plot line of her being a genius in s5, thought I'd roll with that.)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You are not sending me overseas!"_  
>  -  
>  _"You must be the new roommate..."_  
>  -  
>  _"I just don't want to...Not now, please."_  
>  -  
>  _"I can't—I don't feel well—please just..."_  
>  -  
>  _"So, we're friends, right?"_  
>  -  
>  _"I know I'm beautiful."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, and spoilers: slightly dysfunctional family(?), similar to panic attack(?), blood, emotional manipulation, self-harm (not as coping mec), slightly detailed text of self-harm(?)  
> //let me know if I need to add anything or rephrase something
> 
> Okay, so, I had to do this chapter like three different times, because I could have taken it in three different directions. I settled for this version. I hope it isn't too fillery or a let down, because Sebastian's side is usually more on the slice-of-life written, or at least that's how I read it. Dunno, anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> italics is French dialogue

" _Sebastian?_ " His father looked at him with anticipation.

" _No._ "

" _What do you mean no?_ "

" _You are not sending me overseas!_ " He stood up and made his way out the door, " _And there's no way in hell I'm repeating a year._ "

" _I don't know what else to do!_ " He followed after his son, " _You haven't been attending school, you disappear for literal days, and you've been spotted in night clubs wasted or with men._ "

" _I'm gay, of course I'm going to be with other men._ "

" _Son, that's not—,_ " he sighed, " _Are you okay? Please don't lie to me like you've been doing._ "

" _Well,_ " his smile was sickeningly artificial, " _Guess I can't answer your question,_ " his expression dropped to be one filled with the dread he adorned since his mother's death.

" _What do you want me to do, Sebastian?! You won't talk to me for me to know how to help you._ "

" _That's because you wouldn't even know how to._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _Because you always gave me to mom when I got fussy or upset,_ " he sighed, " _You have never comforted me whenever I got sad, and I don't expect you to know how to now._ "

" _Emilia has been dead for five months, Sebastian._ "

" _I know that._ "

" _It's been hard on me too, you know? And I'm trying, I'm trying to help you._ "

" _But you can't._ "

" _Sebastian, I can't help you if you don't let me._ "

" _..._ "

" _What do you want me to do? Tell you those fake stories, make up some lies about unicorns?_ "

" _Those weren't fake!_ "

" _Yes, they were. Are you that stupid enough to still believe those tales?_ "

There was a beat of silence.

"When does the plane leave?" He spoke in English.

—————————

Sebastian finally rearranged the boxes of his belongings he decided to bring along with him to Dalton Academy. Now they were neatly stacked in the corner of the room, rather than in front of the doorway. His mother would have been so proud of his progress. He laid on his bed and decided a nap would be lovely. Sure, he had maybe about a month of school content to catch up on, but sleep caught his attention more.

Just as the drowsiness started to settle, the door was hastily kicked open, accompanied by the sounds of...moans.

"Mmmmmmm...niiiick....ahhhh....oh...oh-OHMYGOD!" A voice squeaked followed by a thud.

Sebastian sat up and brought his attention to the noise, "Oh, don't stop at my expense," he smirked.

The blond immediately flopped onto his bed and hid his face in his pillows, out of embarrassment. While the brunet, who was by assumption, named Nick, stood from the ground he was pushed to and approached Sebastian.

"You must be the new roommate. He, my boyfriend and now your roommate, Jeff, wasn't expecting you until Monday," he held a hand out, "Sorry your first impression of the student body was of a pair of horny teens, but welcome to Dalton Academy, my name's Nick."

Sebastian shook his hand with a smirk, "Lovely to meet you, Nicky," there was a faint gasp in the background, "You have nice hands, and a strong grip, it must feel amazing wrapped around—"

"Nope! No, you are not—" Jeff pulled apart their hands and immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend's torso.  
Sebastian broke out in a fit of laughter.

The blond practically hissed, "You can't call him, Nikki, that's my name for him," he kissed his cheek.

"Right, of course, he must be your soulmate as well," he replied sarcastically.

There was an awkward laugh from Nick, "Um, we don't believe in soulmates," though the glance to the side from Jeff said otherwise, "Anyway, I should leave before curfew comes up," he turned to the blond, "Kiss?"

He nodded and leaned in for a chaste kiss, "I love you, see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

Nick nodded, kissed his cheek, "Love you too, sweetest, bye!" He gave a final wave goodbye before closing the door.

Jeff locked the door a few seconds after he left. He scratched his arm, while mumbling, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed," his voice barely carried beyond a whisper as he walked to the restroom. He came out about ten minutes later dressed in pajamas, "Please try to sleep early, or at least only have your lamp on."

"I'll head to bed."

Jeff nodded and went to his side of the room.

Sebastian went to the bathroom and came out after a bit, dressed and ready to sleep. He would have gone to bed, if it wasn't for his roommate rummaging through his boxes.  
"What are you doing?"

"Where did you get this?" Jeff flipped through the pages of a small journal.

"It was my mother's."

"Hmmm," he stared down at one of the pages, "She's gorgeous, I don't know how she could live like that though..." his voice was hush as he traced over the face on the photo lightly.

"Well, I mean, she's dead."

He choked, "I am so sorry."

Sebastian shrugged as he peered over and noticed the photo, "That's not my mother."

"Oh, okay...that makes sense," he mumbled as he continued flipping through, "Hmm," after a moment he handed the journal back to Sebastian, "I'm sorry for going through your stuff, but you should probably unpack, I could help?"

"Didn't you want to sleep?"

He sighed, "I'm a bit antsy, I won't be able to sleep comfortably anyways," he pinned back his hair so it wouldn't hang loosely over his face, "Alright, which boxes should we start with?"

They didn't speak much as they went through Sebastian's stuff. Well, mostly, Sebastian didn't reply more than he needed to. His replies barely gave Jeff room to bounce off from. The air felt stiff as they unboxed the contents. They gave up and went to sleep after the furniture was set up. The knickknacks and such would be Sebastian's problem.

—————————

"Hey? Sebastian?"

"Mmmm, five minutes..."

"Sebby, I need to take you on a tour, come on, wake up!"

"Noooooo....." though a moment passed and he felt a burst of energy, "Okay, fine, I'm up, let me go..." he shook off Jeff's hand as he got out of bed. He lazily grabbed a hoodie and sweatpants and went into the restroom.

He re-emerged a bit later, drowsiness kicking back, but at least he was dressed and ready to go, "What are we doing again?" He mumbled.

"Well, we'll get breakfast first, then I can give you a tour of the building! I need to show you around to where your classes are then where the essentials are, among other places. Then, if you want, I can introduce you to some sports teams and then our show choir group that I'm in."

Sebastian hummed a reply and followed Jeff out of their room.

The cafeteria was mostly uneventful. All he wanted was to peacefully drink his coffee with a muffin and some apple slices, and he got that, just after everyone got the hint to stop talking to the new kid. Since he threw an apple slice at someone for asking a bit of an invasive question then proceeded to scold said person in French when they kept persistently bothering him. While some students watched in slight fear, some were mildly impressed.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Nick asked after a few minutes passed.

"Peachy."

"Alright," Jeff stood up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "We should be heading off now, haha, um, Sebastian, ready?"

"Sure."

The pair exited the cafeteria, with a few stares and whispers. Though, Jeff glared them down if they dared to try to say anything rude to Sebastian.

"That was a good aim, by the way. You hit his eye from where you sat and he was a good distance from you," the blond commented.

"Thanks."

Jeff glanced down at the paper of Sebastian's schedule, "This is your AP Calc class," he pointed to a plain door, "I think you should try out for a team, did you play any sports back in France?"

"Lacrosse."

"Ah, we have a lacrosse team, I think they've been needing another permanent player for a bit."

"Okay."

The rest of the tour around the building went just about the same. With Jeff trying to ignite a conversation and Sebastian not wanting to continue. They stopped by the cafeteria at some point to pick up a sandwich for dinner. When they finished Jeff decided to continue the tour. By the time they made it outside, the lacrosse team was playing a small casual game.

The blond casually approached the team, while dragging the brunet, and got the captain's attention.

"So, my friend here—"

"Friend?"

"—would like to try out for the lacrosse team!" Jeff rested his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

The captain, Lucas, stared him down momentarily, "Alright, have you had prior experience? Don't answer for him Sterling."

A kick of glee, and a bit of narcissism, filled Sebastian. A smirk was brought to his face as he replied, "Of course, I was the captain on my lacrosse team back in France."  
Lucas returned the expression, "Don't get cocky and try taking my role, we may be equals, but I've been here longer. Anyway, we'll run through some drills and then decide, sound good?"

"Of course, monsieur, sounds wonderful," he mocked a bow, then turned to Jeff who was rubbing his eyes, "What's up with you?"

"Allergies."

"Sure," he snickered, "Anyway, this shouldn't take long, but you can take your leave if you'd like."

"I'll stay, there's still a few places I want to take you."

"Alright, blondie, just don't drown yourself in your own tears while I'm gone."

The tryouts went swimmingly, and he was almost immediately accepted into the team. Though they pretended to discuss the decision for five minutes just so they didn't seem too desperate.

"How'd it go?" Jeff smiled when Sebastian came within hearing distance.

"Are you sure you're not pmsing?" He noticed the puffiness around the blond's eye and his red nose.

"Going through stuff, don't worry, it'll pass," he stood from the bleachers and made his way to the brunet, "Next stop is one of my favorite areas, because this is where Nick and I made it official."

They walked for a bit and Jeff came to a stop at the entrance of the Westerville woods.

"You guys fucked in the forest," the brunet deadpanned.

"Oh, god no," the blond laughed, "I took him here, set up a few things, and we had a picnic under the stars. It was magical," his eyes practically sparkled as he spoke. He gazed into the woods for a moment but eventually stepped away, "I don't suggest going in there though, since you don't know your way around."

"So you took me here to reminisce," he noticed a small heart with the word "niff" in it carved onto a tree.

"Yes," he nodded and faced Sebastian, "As your roommate, I want you to know as much about me, which means I want to know more about you as well," he smiled brightly.

He stiffened, "No, I'm good," it was as if the feeling of giddiness had left.

"Dammit, Sebastian, I want to make friends with you."

"You won't."

"Why not?!"

"I just don't want to," he paused, "Not now, please."

"Hmm, fine, but mark my words, we will be friends."

He snickered, "I can already see it now," his words laced light mockery.

"See!!" He laughed, "Come on, next stop..." Jeff didn't speak for the entire way until they made it to the door, as if to keep the suspense, "...The Senior Commons! More commonly used as the Warblers practice room."

"Warblers?"

"Show choir group."

"So a bunch of off-tune boys ban together to squeal out songs in this room? Right, I'm out."

"We're amazing, you haven't even listened to us yet."

"Right," he followed Jeff through the doors, "You probably have the most self-centered leader..." he walked in to the group doing an impromptu number of a pop song with the lead, having an absurd amount of hair gel, overpowering the rest, "...just as I've stated."

"He's not that bad."

"He literally just jumped on the couch."

Jeff winced, "Yea, he does that."

"Must be obnoxious."

He sighed, "Yeah."

The gel-helmet took notice of Sebastian, but proceeded the song, maybe with a bit more power and omph? Couldn't tell since he oversold himself to start with, there's not much room to add more of a wow factor when you've already started with your best.

When the song finished the shortie walked to Sebastian, "Hello, welcome to Dalton Academy, I'm Blaine Anderson, leader of the Warblers. I take it you're interested to join?"

'Oh my! Interested in being your backup singer? What an honor!' was what he would have said, but he felt drained to bite, "No, Jeff wanted to show me around."

"Aw, that's too bad." He immediately turned and went back to the flock of birds.

Sebastian turned back to Jeff, "Can we go?"

Jeff nodded, and led them out the room. He quietly hummed the tune the Warblers sang as they walked back to their dorms. They entered the room and took turns showering.

By the time Sebastian finished, Jeff was once again found going through his mom's journal, on a different page this time, "Why are you so entranced by that?" He asked.  
"It's intriguing," he paused, "Haven't you gone through it?"

"No, can't bring myself to. I just wanted to bring something of hers with me besides jewelry or something."

"Ah, that makes sense," Jeff closed the book, "Anyway, I think we should probably get you caught up on school work? We can review and see how much you know and..."

—————————

"Sebastian..." A weak voice croaked.

"Hmm?" He sat up from his slumber and noticed a few things.

Jeff was in tears once more, his arms were raw as though he were clawing at them, and he was shaking. "I can't—I don't feel well—please just..." He vaguely patted the bed.  
"What do you need?"

"I'm so sorry to ask you to do this," he rubbed his eyes, "I just need to ground myself, please just hold me," he explained, "I don't want to bother Nick right now and ask him to sneak in since I haven't had this for a while and I just—"

Sebastian scooted over and held the covers up for the blond.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," he stumbled under the sheets.

"It's whatever, the quicker you go back to sleep, the quicker I can go back to sleep," he loosely put an arm around the blond, but decided he should probably do something to comfort him.

Sebastian pulled Jeff closer when he began crying again. He hummed a soft lullaby while rubbing circles onto his back.

"Could you let me know what's going on?"

He shook his head.

"Okay."

—————————

Sebastian woke up to a blinding light shining in his face. He turned to the window to find Jeff standing near it, staring out.

"You okay?" He croaked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The blond snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, um, sorry for bothering you last night."

"It's whatever," he got up and readied himself for the day.

"Alright, so, plan for the day is to try to get you some friends before you have to actually attend classes tomorrow. Tonight we can go through history and review calc?"

"Sure."

They walked down to the cafeteria. They sat with a handful of Warblers this time. Sebastian was situated as secluded as he possibly could be in a circle table. He kept his eyes glued onto the table and gave one worded vague answers when people spoke to him.

"Alright, Nikki, I'm gonna go take Sebastian around to make friends."

Nick nodded and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "Good luck."

"Sebastian—?"

"Yeah, I heard you." He stood up and exited the cafeteria with Jeff following.

The blond sped in front of the other so he'd lead, "Okay, so first we'll talk to David and Thad, then if we have time, we can bother Hunter and his kitty."  
Sebastian hummed in acknowledgment.

The pair waltz into the library in an attempt to find the other pair. They did find them easily, since they were tucked away in one of the corner tables with papers scattered everywhere; David and Thad tend to spend Sunday playing catch up for any assignments, today wasn't an exception.

"Hey, guys!" Jeff beamed as he approached the pair, dragging along Sebastian, "I'd like you to meet my new roommate."

"We saw him yesterday."

"Right, but I want to formally introduce him."

One of the males stood, "Alright, hello, my name is David," he held a hand out.

He glanced at the hand, "Sebastian."

Jeff gingerly placed a hand against Sebastian's back, "Be nice, please?" He whispered softly.

The brunet blinked and readjusted his posture, "I'm sorry," he shook David's hand, "I'm Sebastian, it's lovely to meet you."

Thad repeated the gesture and introduced himself to Sebastian as well.

They connected easily, and the conversation ran by easily. Sebastian was witty and careless but his words never came across as though he were looking down on them. He came off perfectly friendly. David and Thad were grateful he wasn't as hostile as he seemed the day before.

Though their little getting to know each other party was interrupted by several dings from the boys', besides Sebastian's, phones. They thought to ignore it at first but it just kept dinging, and dinging, and dinging, and ding—

"Ugh," Jeff checked his phone, "It's from the Warbler chat."

David and Thad simultaneously checked their phones.

"Emergency meeting?" David muttered.

Thad winced as he scrolled up, "Somethings wrong with Blaine...again."

Jeff sighed, "...'Jeff...senior coms'..." he groaned, "It's probably not that big a deal."

David and Thad packed up their work and accompanied the other pair on their way to the senior commons. The walk there was entertaining, as words and laughter were passed back and forth between the group.

Though the humor ended as soon as the common's doors opened. There was bustling panic in the entire room.

Jeff pulled aside the closest person.

"Oh, thank hell, you finally arrived to play nurse."

The blond rolled his eyes, "What's happening? Did Blaine's newest crush turn out to be straight?" 

"No, his crush turned out to have a pocket knife and murderous intent."

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened.

"I just found Blaine walking in from one of the outside doors, and brought him here. He didn't say much since he was—well still—is crying but I got keywords."

"It can't be that bad," Jeff muttered, "No one in their right mind would just pull a knife on someone with intent to kill..."

The blond, followed by Sebastian, approached the small crowd huddling around the sobbing/screaming boy on the couch. The crowd parted for him. The first thing the pair saw was a hand covered entirely of blood.

"Okay, um," Jeff turned to the boy he spoke to, "Hunter, can you run to the—" the male dropped a few things in the blond's hands, "Oh—okay, thank you." He snapped on the gloves, "Probably a good idea for everyone to look elsewhere," he directed.

Everyone in the room, but Sebastian, complied and moved to the other side of the room.

Sebastian watched as Jeff cleaned Blaine's hand with alcohol on a towel. Though the action was fruitless as the wound still gushed out blood at a rapid pace.

"Blaine, look away," he whispered.

He complied and turned his head to face more into the couch and closed his eyes.

Sebastian heard Jeff whisper softly as he held Blaine's hand. When he finished speaking, he quickly wiped away the remaining blood, then wrapped the hand with a cloth bandage. Though, it seemed unnecessary, as the cut was small enough to be covered by an average band-aid.

"Alright, all done!" He stood and ran into Sebastian by accident, nearly falling, though the brunet caught him. 

"Ah, sorry—"

"You know, you could have just used a band-aid, the cloth was a bit excessive. I mean it's fitting, since he himself..." 

Sebastian continued speaking as a rush of panic filled Jeff's head momentarily, though he masked it as he adjusted his hold on Sebastian to stand, "My bad," he interrupted the other, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't let people watch me help injuries because it can get gruesome."

Sebastian stiffened, "That was a lot of blood, will he be fine?"

"Yeah, of course," he sighed in relief, "Alright, I think that's enough for today, let's go back to our dorm and start calc work?"

"Sure."

Jeff nodded, said a quick bye to everyone then dragged the French boy out of the senior commons. The walk to the dorms was a bit of a task, as Sebastian seemed a bit lost.

Jeff let go of Sebastian to unlock their door. He changed into lounge wear and laid in bed. While the brunt paced back and forth near his bed.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"Could ask you the same thing," he glared at the blond.

The blond stood up and approached the brunet warily, "What do you mean?"

"Don't fucking touch me," he flinched, taking a step back.

Jeff stopped walking and brought his hands to his side, "...o...kay."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Sebastian screamed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine, play dumb," he crossed his arms, "What did you do with Blaine then?" 

"I just cleaned his wound."

"Liar, the wound started closing and stopped halfway when you stopped mumbling."

"You're seeing things, Sebastian, I just cleaned his wound and I guess the cut was small."

"Don't fucking attempt to gaslight me. There was too much blood for the wound to be this small," he demonstrated the size with his fingers, then paced around for a moment more, "Okay, fine, explain why when you touch me my head gets fuzzy."

"That's nothing I can explain, Sebastian?"

"I had no want or reason to make friends, but oh wow, suddenly I can make a conversation?"

"Maybe you got a burst of charisma, I mean David is handsome," he lightly laughed.

Sebastian walked to his desk and picked up his mother's journal. He skipped a few pages around and stopped a certain spread. When he finished skimming through it, he had a theory and he was ready to take a risk to test it.

"So, we're friends, right?" He waltzed to the restroom and left the door open.

Jeff cautiously smiled, "Yes, of course, I'd like to be at least."

"Do you have an attachment to me?" He opened the cabinets and immediately spotted what he was looking for, "Like you must care an awful lot about me to put up with my shit."

"You're my roommate, of course."

"Hmm," he popped the blade out of the cheap razor, "Not like a crush, right? That'd be very scandalous."

"Definitely not, my soul belongs to...what are you doing?" 

Sebastian brought his gaze directly into Jeff's, "Fairies feel a need to heal the people, especially those they care for. So if I just," he winced in pain as he dug the cheap-dull blade into his arm, "Fuck that hurts."

"Oh god!" He sprung forward, while the other stepped back, "Sebastian, please stop! I'm not a fairy, what are you even talking about?!" He tried to grab Sebastian to _make_ him calm down, but he immediately ran and jumped onto his bed to get to the other side of the room.

"I'll fucking dig really deep," he stated as he demonstrated by digging the blade towards himself, tearing up along the way.

"Sebastian! Put the blade down, please!"

"NO!"

They chased around the room for a bit. It was a bit cartoonish to see a pair of teens hopping around furniture as though they were playing tag. Though it ended as soon as Sebastian slipped off of Jeff's bed and landed on the ground, causing the blade he held to dig into his palm.

He screamed in agonizing pain, while cursing and mumbling in his native tongue.

"Oh my god, Sebastian," Jeff mumbled as he rushed to his roommates' side.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He began scooting away.

"It's going to get infected."

"Okay?! I don't trust you to not try something," he looked at his hand and nearly threw up.

"Sebastian..." he watched as Sebastian pathetically tried taking the blade out, "Stop, I'll tell you whatever, just please let me..?" He gestures to the brunet's hand.  
After a quiet moment, he hesitantly put his hand out.

Jeff carefully pulled the blade out. He delicately held his hand in his and mumbled a simple healing spell to eradicate any infections that may have entered, along with closing the wound completely. When he finished speaking, he grabbed a wet wipe and wiped down Sebastian's bloody hand.

"Okay, done," he whispered softly.

"What's your magic?" He blurted out hastily.

The blond sighed, "Emotion manipulation."

"Great," he rolled his eyes as he stood, "Good intentions, but fucked up in execution."

"You weren't cooperating with me, you wouldn't talk to anyone, what was I supposed to do?"

"Is that even a question?" He glared down at Jeff, "You could have done so many things, but you decided to play the Sims."

The blond stayed quiet.

"Maybe that's why Nick doesn't believe in soulmates," he mockingly smirked, "Because why would he want to be soul bound to a manipulator."

"Shut up!" He kneeled on the ground and softly sobbed while shaking, "I would never use my magic on him. You don't understand, I—Where are you going?"

"Out."

He slammed the door closed.

—————————

Sebastian walked out of the building. He barely knew where he was heading but he found himself at the foot of the forest.

_If I get lost, I get lost._

He stepped in, and he kept walking even as the sun set; he kept walking even if felt a bit hungry from only having a muffin and coffee that morning; he kept walking even if it began to get chilly; he kept walking even if his heels started to ache; he kept walking as the stars came out; he kept walking even though the noises around him started to become frightening.

He kept walking—he stopped.

Near the cliff, he saw a boy that looked about his age, sitting against a tree. His gaze was towards the stunning view of the stars in the clear night sky, so he had yet to notice him.

He felt intrigued. He stepped closer.

The boy's hair was brushed back elegantly with little product. His outfit was simple, yet still beautiful nonetheless; A simple white button down underneath a cardigan sweater, the shade a pale blue, paired with cool grey pants that hugged his long legs nicely, along with dark converses that seemed worn down. The way he held himself made it seem as though he should be held in a museum, never to be touched; As masterpieces are one of a kind.

He wanted to see more of this beautiful being, so stepped closer.

The boy's complexion was alluring, almost artificial by how perfect he seemed. Like how the freckles scattering his rosy cheeks and nose seemed to remind him of constellations, and his soft blush from the breezy air seemed to glow against his porcelain skin. Or the way his soft lips were a delicate pink, how the corners were twitched up, just slightly, proving he was enjoying his moment. Or how his long eyelashes framed those gorgeously vibrant glasz eyes, that rivaled with the stars to grasp his attention.

"I know I'm beautiful," even his voice was heavenly, "Though at least try to be subtle when you ogle at someone," he adorned a sly smile as he brought his gaze to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long one...okay, so I hope that wasn’t too bad; Haha...um, my beta didn’t find anything wrong with it, but I can totally see how this is lowkey a weak chapter. Hope what I’ve written clears up some things or makes the content make sense as to why it is? If you still have ANY questions let me know, I will answer them to the best of my ability (and criticism would also be helpful please oh my god). 
> 
> ...also, I know what I’m doing for the next chapter, since I actually had a mental idea of what to do after they meet. I also have a list of what I need to address and do so HOPEFULLY, it won’t be all over the place. (I doubt it will, but Imma keep my expectations six-feet-under).
> 
> The father sent Sebastian to Dalton, because he couldn’t think of anything to do. It’s not an action of neglect, more like, “I don’t know what else to do, I’ve tried, but maybe this will help?” I don’t know how else to explain it besides he did it out of love. (I don’t think sending a child overseas is the greatest idea to get them to cheer up over a parent’s death though. Haha...anyway...)
> 
> This chapter follows Sebastian through Saturday and Sunday, and basically no mention of Kurt because I wanted to show Sebastian’s distance towards literally everyone.
> 
> I made the mystery person at the end of the last chapter Blaine for a few reasons. I like to give myself a hard time, I guess. I kinda also wanted to injure Blaine, we’re not going to talk about that though because that scene was underwhelming to write. Also, if you want me to do a bonus chapter (so a 3.5) of Kurt’s perspective of where chapter two left off to here, let me know because I have a summary of what happens that can be made into a short chapter. (It won’t really be Klaine; I don’t like Blaine).  
> -  
> Jeff's a fairy, so I'll explain him and his power more so it makes sense because I didn't give him a chance to speak here, since Sebastian stormed out. (I'll most likely address this in the next chapter, to have Sebastian and him make up as friends, so if you don't want spoilers, ignore this).
> 
> Jeff's magic is emotion manipulation, meaning he can either amplify, take away, or force another person to feel a certain emotion. The varying time these effects last depends on how much he’s willing to let it; He can make the effects last for a few seconds or up to hours.  
> However, the repercussions take a bit of a toll. When he amplifies emotions, he feels the intensity of their emotion too. When he takes away their emotion, he feels it (they may now feel happy rather than sad, but their sadness is dropped onto Jeff). When he forces another to feel a certain emotion, he takes the opposite (so if forces someone to be happy, he gets a wave of sadness). Though, that’s not all. It comes in forms of nightmares, or when triggered, but panic attacks or waves of overwhelming emotion engulf him. The degree or mildness of these episodes depend on how much magic he let out since his last episode, or how much it changed the person’s emotion when he used it. The latter affects the intensity more though.
> 
> His magic deals with feelings, because Brittany’s magic deals with thinking. Their magic is similar, because they are siblings. This is important, because while it’s not an excuse for his spells on Sebastian, he can’t feel Brittany anymore. As siblings, they can faintly feel the other, but the feeling of her left as soon as she became mortal; Which in turn, made Jeff go a bit panicky and wanting Sebastian to make friends because he thinks he lost someone and because he didn’t want Sebastian to be alone and feel how he felt at that moment.
> 
> I sincerely hope this makes sense, because while I was writing this, I kept hitting a wall of “this doesn’t make sense,” so I took a break then realized I had notes explaining how it makes sense to myself.


	4. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has another crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: blood
> 
> content warning: lowkey blaine unfriendly?
> 
> ...okay, so I mostly wrote this as a joke, so like, if nothing makes sense that's my excuse.   
> The pacing's a bit weird too, because I could not for the life of me sit through and write Klaine (even as friends), so, I usually cut off conversations just as it starts. So, basically, this chapter is just snippets of what happened over the course of the month before Sebastian shows up.   
> (This is lowkey filler too, uh)

Today was a beautiful morning, it was the start of his senior year after all; And to start his day off swell, he popped on a jacket and decided to pick up his early morning activity once more. Blaine was one of those people who enjoyed the peace and quiet of strolling through the forests. He was always one to go in the early mornings, since he enjoyed the tranquillity of it; He never had enough courage to walk through at night though. He picked up the habit of prancing through the forest during his sophomore year, after a person had simply strolled right past him after he stated the Warblers were performing. He had to clear his mind after performing, no one has ever completely disregarded him like that, besides his parents.

He wasn't expecting much that morning, but he definitely wasn't expecting to see a boy in the woods.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He called out as he approached him warily.

The boy turned to him. He looked oddly familiar. Though, he couldn’t pinpoint why.

The boy waltzed up to him, he swiftly looked over the Dalton boy, then brought his gaze to his hazel eyes, "Yes, I'm fine."

Their features were so familiar though, "Have we...met before?" He just had to be sure.

The boy's brows furrowed in thought, "I don't believe so," he offered a small smile.

"I could have sworn..." he shrugged and held a hand out, "Blaine Anderson, senior at Dalton, and Warbler leader; You?"

The boy raised a brow warily, "Elijah Summel," he stated.

"What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "Dunno."

———

"Guys! You don't understand, there was just this kid, about our age, just out in the woods?" Blaine sputtered out after vocal warm ups.

Hunter glared at him, "Okay?"

"Isn't that a bit suspicious?!"

Nick sighed and placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, "Blaine, you've seen a lot of things in the woods over the past two years. We've heard you say you've seen a phoenix for fucks sake, we just can’t bring ourselves to care anymore. I’m sorry."

————————————

The next morning was a mission. He had to hunt down that boy again. Sure, he probably hallucinated the floating glitter at 5am, or the burning bird at 3am when he got drunk; But this boy felt real.

He spotted him once more.

"There you are, Elijah!" He smiled as he checked off in his head that yes, this boy was real.

The boy looked visibly confused, but nodded after a moment, "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, my friend's don't believe in your existence. They think I'm crazy for even—"

"You've brought me up to your friends?"

"Yeah, is that an issue..?"

He hesitated, "Erm, no, not really."

"Alright," he readjusted his hoodie, "Anyway, they're always like this," an exaggeration, they were good friends for the majority of the time.

"That's teeeerrrible, tell me more."

———

"You seem like you're in a good mood?" Jeff commented as he sat next to Nick, across from Blaine, during breakfast.

"Yeah, someone actually listened to me for once."

The blonde furrowed his brows as he looked at Blaine, "We listen to you though? We always have."

"You didn't yesterday."

"Blaine, that's because half the things you see during your morning walks are a bit far fetched," Nick stated, "We talk to you normally any other time??"

"Well, you don't listen when I suggest what we should sing for competitions."

"Because a) you're not the only competent soloists, and b) we kept losing singing Katy or P!NK, it wasn't personal."

————————————

The next morning, he didn't appear, nor did he show up the next. It wasn't til the Friday that he showed up. Well, more so, til he heard the boy.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do," he smiled to something in his hands, "You'll love me at once, the way you did—"

"—you did once upon a dream."

The boy glanced up then looked at Blaine, with an unreadable expression.

"Where have you been? I've missed you."

"Oh," he glanced away, "Um, I'm sorry, I had things to do."

"I was lonely."

He glared back at Blaine, "I don't owe my company to you though."

"I thought we were friends."

The boy looked in his hands, "Oh, okay," he stood, still holding his hands out, "Sure, we can be friends."

"What's in your hand?"

He glanced down at the thing then stepped forward, showing the bird, "I found an injured canary earlier, I've named him Pavarotti."

"He's adorable," he stated with a gentle smile.

———

"Why are you humming Sleeping Beauty?"

"Because I think I found my Aurora," he stated confidently.

"If you're referring to forest boy, describing him as a princess seriously isn't the best idea."

————————————

Over the weekend, Blaine found Elijah in the woods every morning, and they walked together with Pavarotti either stutter-stepping on Kurt's arm or fluttering a few centimeters near Elijah in case he fell. Blaine spoke of his problems, and Elijah listened! No one listened to Blaine as intently as he'd like anymore, it was quite frustrating; But Elijah hung onto every word! It was amazing.

As the days went, they kept meeting up every so often. Blaine looked forward to every morning. It was amazing to have someone make him feel amazing.

——————🥀——————

This morning was unlike the others. Kurt had woken up and found Pavarotti in the mouth of a white kitten. He immediately shooed off the cat and retrieved Pavarotti's dying body. Though he only had the bird for a few weeks, he had grown an attachment. His heart ached as he buried the canary. He softly sang a familiar tune as he did so. He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't hear the steps behind him.

"Blackbird, by the Beatles?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess," he started laying the yellow flowers near the tiny grave.

"You sounded breathtaking..." The other stepped closer, "What are you doing—? Oh!" He peered over his shoulders, "Those are lovely flowers!"

He hummed in acknowledgement, "They're for Pavarotti."

"The bird?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he brought the boy into a hug.

——————🥀——————

Something changed that day for Blaine. Something about Elijah singing "Blackbird" had moved him, it was so raw and emotional even at the volume he sang it at. Of course, hearing about his bird dying was terrible, but this whole ordeal allowed Blaine to finally realize that his feelings of wanting to be around Elijah was because he liked him. Maybe even loved him!

He adorned a grin as he walked into the senior commons.

"Did you get laid or something?" Hunter blurted as he fed his kitten.

Nick glanced at Blaine, "Nah, I think he has a crush."

"NO!" Thad screamed, "I AM NOT REPEATING GAP ATTACK!" He stood and immediately booked it out the door.

"Or The Lima Bean Catastrophe of 2012..." David stood as well and left the room.

"Haha, remember that time in Carmel High," Hunter laughed, "Oh! Or that time in BreadStix? That was the worst! Ooo-ooo what about—"

Jeff shushed them, "Blainey, do you have a crush?"

"Pfft, no...maybe?"

"Forest boy?"

"Maybe."

——————🥀——————

A few days had passed since he'd seen Blaine, and he was getting sick of their moments. Sure, it was entertaining, but he reminded him too much of the boy’s self centered father. Who, while was a freshman when he was a senior, was already leader of the Warbler’s, somehow, along with his “bi-curous” advances towards Kurt being a bit too much.

He dressed himself quickly and made his way out of his and Brittany’s old cottage. He didn't usually like taking walks, he would be too engulfed in his thoughts, though it was better than being stuck in your head in a closed off space. Even if being in his thoughts was damaging, it made him feel still, and he wanted to hold onto that to keep going; Even if he was just going to go in circles.

His pathing begins with revisiting his parents' death place, even if he has their ashes, visiting the area makes it feel more real. Then he would pick a flower for each person, by favorite color or color association, and lay it next to Parvotti's grave, since his parents weren't actually ever buried.

Then he'd go to the small stream of water and just sit for a moment, soaking in the environment. It was better to stop and be in his thoughts near a body of water because if he cried, he could freshen up easier.

Then, he'd walk around for a bit. He never knew what he was looking for. Was he even looking for something?

Some days, he runs into Blaine. He didn’t mind him that much, his stories are entertaining, but other than that there wasn’t much connection. I mean, how can you build a relationship when the conversations are mostly one sided.

A voice called, it seems some days were also today.

"Elijah!" Kurt glared at him in confusion for a second, before remembering the alias.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

He forced back a sigh, "What is it?"

"Could we sit down? It's a bit important."

"Yeah, sure."

They sat against a tree. Well, Kurt sat against the tree, Blaine sat in front of him.

The shorter was twiddling his fingers before he took a breath and looked into Kurt's eyes, "I—" he paused, "No, Elijah, there's a moment when you say to yourself 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'—"

"Blaine—"

"—And I think that I've found you, my soulmate,” Kurt flinched, “ You've made me feel things I don't think I've ever felt for another person."

"Blaine, I don’t like you like that," he stated softly.

"But you could?"

He quietly winced, "Perhaps."

"Then I'll keep trying," he said with a determined smile.

"Please don't," he whispered, "Actually, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Stay still." Kurt grabbed the boy's left arm and pulled out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?!" He tried pulling his hand back.

"I'm just gonna try to see if we're soulmates."

"Elijah, what do you—HOLY SHIT!"

Kurt had sliced Blaine's palm.

While Blaine was trying to pull back, Kurt was mumbling the spell he seemed to know without even remembering his mom mentioning it.

_Please don't work, please don't work, please don't work..._

By the time he finished the spell, nothing changed, and the hand was still bleeding; Though something else was alarming.

Kurt’s hand that held Blaine’s felt as though it were burning. He immediately let go of Blaine, but not his heart was burning and aching as though, and he felt as though he were under water. He started falling onto the ground and curling up trying to control his breathing and pain, but nothing was working.

“Why the fuck did you cut my hand?!!?”

“Soulmate thing, guess you’re not,” he choked out, “Blaine, please leave.”

“Why the hell should I leave?! You—”

Both were sobbing for different reasons. Well, similar for the fact that both were in physical pain, but differing because Blaine’s heart ache.

“BLAINE, JUST—” he coughed up a chunk of blood.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Blaine knelt down out of concern and touched Kurt’s shoulder.

He, in reply screamed loudly as more tears streamed down his face, “Don’t touch me, omigod,” his screams were agonizing.

Blaine immediately withdrew his hand and stood up. His head felt fuzzy, as blood was still gushing out of his hand, so he decided to run away back to the school.

The pain went away.

————————————

Kurt had found himself that night sat against a tree staring out into the stars. Some nights he did this, imagining the life he could have lived if some of his past partners had been "the one."

It wasn't like Blaine would have been a terrible partner. He just never felt like the one for Kurt. There was nothing more or less to that. Though after what happened, there was no way for them to be together. The universe didn’t deem them as soulmates after all.

He's met so many people that could have been. They were all amazing, but he never actually used the spell to heal them. But now that he knows what happens, was it even worth it? Was it worth risking losing someone you’ve already built a bond with? Was that why Brittany’s partners never came back after their first month anniversary?

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts once he heard something shift behind him, which made him feel a bit anxious. He heard it shift once more, and decided to glance quickly in the direction.

From what he briefly saw, he saw a tall shadow...That's it, the trees weren't helping him see much. Though, it didn't look as though they were hunting or out for blood, so Kurt deemed the shadow (hopefully) harmless. However, he felt it staring at him, and he didn't really know what to take of it.

Now that he knew they were looking at him, it felt a bit drawn out as more seconds passed, so Kurt decided to break the silence and tease the mystery person.

"I know I'm beautiful," he pushed back a stray hair, "Though at least try to be subtle when you ogle at someone," he adorned a sly smile as he brought his attention to the beautiful boy, now visible due to the exposure from the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt called himself "Elijah Summel" because Elijah was his New York name and Summel is Spears and Hummel together. Also, he didn't want to tell Blaine his name for a few reasons; he didn't feel want to have him accidentally tie his name to "Kurt" from McKinley or "Hummel" from the dead family; just from introduction alone, Blaine reminded Kurt too much of his(Blaine's) father, and he reminded him of Rachel a bit; it didn't feel right too, sharing his name's too intimate, since he's lived through a few different names, and sharing his actual is a bit too intimate to share to someone he's just met, well met properly. 
> 
> Kurt was put in pain when he used the spell, because when it doesn't work the repercussions is that being around the person will to start to hurt the more you're around them. Kurt just got a higher and more sudden wave of pain because Kurt and Blaine's relationship wasn't strong to be with, so cutting off quicker is easier. While, someone with a stronger connection, will the pain slowly and believe that 'sure, i can live through this' but eventually they can't, and it'll hurt more to stay or leave. If that makes sense.  
> So, the weaker the connection, the stronger the pain to push away; While the stronger the connection, the pain builds up making it slightly harder to break apart.
> 
> Next chapter will be stronger, rest assured. If this was a disappointment, still keep your expectations low, but the next will be better because it's Sebastian and Kurt, and I'm pouring all my effort into that. 
> 
> Any questions? Pleeeaaaaase do ask.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy in the woods is pretty lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: none that I can think of
> 
> I am so sorry for what this chapter is. It got out of hand, I was getting wary at 12 pages but then it kept going and I didn't mean for it to get this long (Idk if this is long, but it is for me .-.); I am baffled at myself for managing to have written that much when there’s barely anything interesting(?) happening in this chapter. Hope it’s worth sitting through still, okay, bye. // Also, I wrote this over the span of a week, so if the information gets jambled or doesn't make complete sense, my bad; My friend had an essay to write so I couldn't ask her to beta read to check if it makes sense without context other than previous chapters

_Sunday_

"I know I'm beautiful," his voice soft, "Though at least try to be subtle when you ogle at someone," he adorned a smirk as he brought his attention to the other.

"My apologies, I just couldn't help it, masterpieces are meant to be marveled at after all," he winked.

The porcelain boy giggled, "What brings you here, Dalton boy, don't you have a curfew?"

"Could ask you the same, Princess. You don't look like you go here."

"Oh, but I did, well, a long time ago."

"What do you mean? You barely look older than me."

The boy with chestnut hair shrugged.

Sebastian stepped closer to the beauty, "May I sit next to you?"

"It's not like I'll stop you if you do, I'm a bit worn out from earlier."

Sebastian hummed in reply as he sat next to the other, "So, what's a princess doing here sitting all alone in the dark and scary woods?" He mocked.

The other glared at him, "The woods aren't that frightful once you get used to it."

"But what are you doing out here?"

He glanced at Sebastian for a moment, "Dunno," he stared back at the leaves at his feet, "I lost something and somehow ended up here."

"Fun," he leaned back against the tree, "As long as I end up on Buzzfeed's Unsolved Mysterious if you turn out to be a murderer."

"Please, they wouldn't even find the body."

"True, because no one would have bothered to go look for me," he shrugged.

"No need to be so self deprecating, I'm sure people will look for you."

"Nah."

"Hmm," the boy paused, "What brings you out here, meerkat?"

"'Meerkat'?"

"If you're calling me 'princess,' I have the right to give you a nickname as well. You best be glad I didn't decide to call you a rat," his smile was annoyingly cute while still mocking.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stared up at the stars, "My roommate and I got in a fight and I just," he looked down at his twiddling hands, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What did you fight over?"

"He's—" he paused and brought his gaze to the other's glasz eyes, "You won't believe me."

"You know," he glanced down at his bare wrists, "It's late and honestly, a story sounds pretty nice at this hour."

"You want to use a high school drama as a bedtime story?"

"I need some means of entertainment," he shifted a bit, presummily to get more comfortable.

"Rude," he messed with his hoodie's drawstrings, "Okay, well, once upon a time, a boy moved from France and had a roommate who decided to play the Sims with him," he glanced at the boy besides him and noticed his brows furrowed, "Turns out, he had MC Commands installed and decided, 'sure, let's fuck around with my new emotionally unstable roommate's moodlets'."

"What do you mean he messed with the French boy's mood?"

"The fucking roommate's a fairy, and his magic happens to be emotion manipulation," he messed with his hands for a moment to occupy his mind during the silence, "I'm sure I sound insane, because 'fairies existing' sounds—"

He placed a hand over Sebastian's to stop him from continuing, "What was your friend's motive?"

"Roommate," he corrected.

"Roommate," he sighed and withdrew his hand, "There must have been a reason."

"He basically said I was too shut out, so he just shifted my mood to make me talk to people better. I left before he could go on explaining."

"I'm sure he was just doing what he thought was best for you—"

"You don't understand! That's not what's best for—"

"I know," his eyes looked more blue here, holding a fiercer gaze, "He did what _he_ thought was best. When people do what they think is best, It's not always right, but I doubt he wanted to actively hurt you, so maybe hear him out?"

"I don't want to," he broke their gaze; pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

"Valid, but why not?" The boy set a hand on Sebastian's shoulder to get his attention.

"I just want to be left alone," he shrugged off the hand.

The boy took a hint and relaxed against the tree again. He sighed before talking once more, "Speaking from personal experiences, being alone is terrible. It's fine for a while and you think you can be content with going on forever like that, but eventually it feels like the world just continues while you're stuck in a loop," he paused, glancing at the other, "Sure, you don't need to make best friends with anyone right now, but just hear him out, okay? You don't need to be friends with him, but breaking the tension is probably a good idea since you share a dorm."

Sebastian looked at the boy besides him. He adorned a small encouraging grin.

He groaned, "Fine, I'll go make up with him," he proclaimed, not wanting to take away the others' hope for Sebastian to rekindle a relationship.

The boy's smile grew, "Great! That was much easier than dealing with Rachel's issues..."

"Hey, don't go comparing my issues to a girls," he dragged out the last word, "I'm far less dramatic than them."

He rolled his eyes, "You're right in this instance, you could never match up to her theatrics."

He gasped dramatically, "I take that back; I am by far the most dramatic person I know."

The other raised a brow with a small smile, "Sure."

Sebastian snickered, "Okay," he stood, "I should probably head back to Dalton, wouldn't want my dearest fairy to flutter in a frenzy," he began walking in one direction.

"It's that way, meerkitty!"

Sebastian turned back and saw the boy still sat on the ground, pointing to his right while also laughing quietly behind his free hand.

"Shut up! Don't laugh at me," though he was laughing himself as he spoke.

He walked in the direction the boy pointed.

———🍀———

Sebastian opened the door to his dorm. The first thing he noticed was how the lights were out. The second thing he saw was Nick holding Jeff in the blond's bed.

He immediately moved up, "Sebastian!" He was about to pull him into a hug, though he held a hand out to stop him.

"Let me shower and change again, then we'll talk, okay?"

"Where the hell were you?" Nick screamed, standing up to join his boyfriend, "He was sobbing when he called!"

He glanced at Jeff, who was clawing at his arms, "I'm sorry, I just—"

"Sebastian, you don't need to apologize, it was my fault," Jeff mumbled, "Nick, could you stay with me until he's done showering?"

Nick nodded and guided them back to the bed.

Sebastian took his cue and decided he should probably start getting ready for bed, and prepare to talk to Jeff. He got a simple tee shirt and sweatpants before heading into the restroom.

He showered swiftly and got dressed just as fast, then brushed his teeth. Though instead of leaving, he stopped and stared into the mirror for a moment to prepare himself for what Jeff may say. However, his mind immediately shifted back to the boy in the woods. His brilliant eyes of multiple hues, his angelic voice, his simple yet beautiful outfit; His name must be wonderful as well.

...His name...

_I didn't get his fucking name. Why the hell did—How the hell did I—?_

There was a soft knock on the door, "Sebastian?"

"Yeah, give me just another minute, I'll be out," he splashed water onto his face, dried himself, then headed back into the bedroom.

The pair looked at him. Nick whispered something to Jeff before kissing his forehead, then leaving the room while glaring at Sebastian. As soon as the door closed, he strolled over to the blond.

"Can I—?" He made a small gesture to the bed, the blond nodded, so he took a seat at the end of it, "So, I've had a change of heart and I'll listen to you this time."

The blond nodded, then wiped away a few stray tears and pushed back his hair, "Um, how's your hand?"

"Fine," he waved it awkwardly, "You healed it after all."

"Right..." he sighed softly, "I am really sorry for what I did, it was out of line, and I completely understand if you don't forgive me," he paused, "This won't excuse my actions, but I think I have a reason," he took a breath, "I—I can't feel her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister, we were lost in the woods, and she wandered off without me, then we ended up separated. I only knew she was okay because I faintly felt her power here and there, but it's just gone now." He pulled the blankets to wrap around himself more, "It felt like the world was collapsing in on me at this point and I obviously couldn't tell Nick any of this because I know he wouldn't believe me, for now at least, I hope," he glanced at Sebastian, "Then you came and I latched onto you, since I couldn't really with anyone else. With you being my roommate, it makes sense for me to grow attachment, so I just attached myself to you. I wanted to make sure you at least were safe, since I couldn't ensure that for Brittany. And if that meant forcing you to make friends rather than having you wallow in self-hatred or make enemies, then I did," he let out a short sad laugh, "This doesn't fucking excuse anything, I know, I just—I just needed to explain?"

"Right."

"I wasn't thinking, and I shouldn't have done anything like that to you or anyone. I'm sorry."

There was a few seconds of silence before Sebastian just shrugged, "Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," he wore no expression.

Jeff's gaze drifted downward sadly, "Alright."

Sebastian snickered, "Kidding," he noticed Jeff bring his gaze back up, "I don't forgive you yet, nor will I trust you for now; But I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't use magic on me without my permission."

He almost immediately started sobbing into a pillow.

"Jeff???"

"I wasn't expecting you to do that," he peaked his puffy eyes over the pillow, "I honestly was expecting you to come back and pack your things and leave."

"I probably would have," the nameless boy crossed his mind once more.

"What happened when you were gone?" He was slightly amused by his roommate's change in attitude.

Sebastian shrugged with a shy grin.

"So, we're okay now?"

He nodded and stood from the bed, "I'll be sleeping now."

"Right," there was a small pause, "Goodnight!"

"Night," he replied back from his own bed.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Friday_

The first week of school for Sebastian was hectic. He nearly forgot his own name by how much work he had to catch up on. He barely had time to make friends with anyone, not that he wanted to anyway. He barely even had time to himself to do the basic necessities to survive.

By the time he had room to breath without smelling parchment or eraser burnings, it was late at night. Around eleven on a Friday to be specific. He slouched over his desk after putting all his work away and would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for his blazer suddenly becoming too heavy and warm to bare.

He got up and decided to take a shower before sleeping. When he finished he laid in bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

But he couldn't.

It wasn't like there was noise to keep him awake, since Jeff was with Nick in his dorm, because Nick's roommate went home for the weekend. There wasn't even rain tapping against the windows to bother him, or noise coming from the rooms that shared walls with him. Nothing in the external world was bugging him, just his thoughts.

His thoughts wandered through wondering if he did the calculus homework right, and if his history paper was okay enough to pass for at least a B. Then coming to the memory of his French class and if correcting his teacher on her French, snobbily, that morning was okay. Then he recalled his chaotic English class, and wondered why and how his classmate depraved so far from Gatsby to start talking about fairy tales. Which led his mind to drift back to his mother and how much he missed her and her stories. That brought his thoughts to Jeff the Fairy™ and to think of the night of their fight. The reminder of that night made his thoughts come to the blue eyed boy he met that night.

He still didn't know his name, or if he was even safe and alive, or why he was even out there to begin with. He didn't look like he could be taken down in a fight easily, but what if he'd been killed by accident or fallen off a cliff or drowned—somehow—in the small pond and streams. He had met an ethereal boy in the woods and didn't even bother to ask his name or if he was okay, nor did he himself have the decency to introduce himself after the boy had helped him sort his mind and rekindle a friendsh—relationship.

This boy in the woods needs a name to that gorgeous face. He can't just live on to be "that boy" or "boy in the woods." It just wouldn't be fair to label such an impeccable person as just nameless.

Sebastian checked the time, nearly one in the morning.

"God, what the fuck am I doing..?" He muttered as he got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie over his tee shirt.

He could be expelled, an exaggeration because the most he'll get is a warning for being out after curfew, since it'd be his first offence. Though, out of boredom and needing a thrill, which was possibly risky, he hummed _Mission Impossible_ under his breath as he snuck out of the dorm building.

The weather had been forgiving for the way he dressed, since it was only just slightly chilly. It was still comfortable enough to be in for a while. So he set out into the woods, to hopefully find that boy again.

It was better said than done though, since he conveniently forgot his phone during his spontaneous decision to leave his room, so he didn't have any means to see clearly through the dense forests.

He was already walking for many half an hour and was about to call it quits until he heard rusting behind him.

"You know, by the determined look on your face, I'd have to say you're looking for something."

Sebastian turned around, a bit too quickly, and stumbled over a loose branch. He fell onto his ass before his eyes got a chance to adjust to the body attached to the voice. The figure strolled over, laughing softly, and stood over with a hand extended for Sebastian.

"Sorry to startle you," his soft laugh said otherwise.

"Right, of course, you had no intention in making me think I was about to be skinned alive in a forest," he grabbed the boy's hand and let him be assisted up.

The boy didn't let go of his hand, "Who says that's not my intention? Just because I didn't want to scare you does not mean I don't want a new purse."

"Next you're gonna say you want a new dildo," he snickered, "If you wanted a ride so badly—"

"Oh, god, don't finish that sentence," he playfully shoved Sebastian.

"Sure."

The boy rolled his eyes fondly, "Was it me you were looking for in these 'dark and scary' woods?" He mocked Sebastian.

"Nah, I was looking for a damsel in distress to save."

"Should I trip over something and dramatically call for help?"

"You don't look like someone who needs saving."

"And you'd be right," he held a hand out, "Come on, let's go somewhere with a better lighting."

"Why?" He held the other's hand anyways.

"Weren't you looking to speak to me?"

"Yes, but couldn't we talk here?"

"Of course," he prolonged, "But it's a shame I must go another night without seeing your stunning eyes."

"Just look into a mirror if you want to look at something stunning."

There was a soft laugh, "I've seen enough of myself for a lifetime."

"Vain."

The boy tugged on Sebastian's hand and dragged him deeper into the forest. They walked for a while before the stranger came to a halt. He let go of Sebastian and swiftly climbed up to sit at the top of an elevated piece of land. Sebastian followed suit and sat next to him.

"See nicely lit," he gestured to his face being perfectly visible from the moon glowing through the parted trees, "And wonderful view," he continued gesturing to himself.

Sebastian gasped, "You are vain."

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, then pointed to the spot below them, "Waterfall."

Sebastian looked at the scenery below them. It was genuinely lovely. The waterfall poured into a small clear and glistening pond.

He glanced back at the just as beautiful boy next to him and saw he adorned a small smile. He seemed lost in thought. Sebastian noticed his features more clearly. He still looked just as beautiful as he always has been but he noticed the slight tint of purple under his eyes, or how his smile looked like it was just to hide the fact he wasn't fine, or how his eyes were slightly red and puffy as though he'd cried for a while before seeing him.

Sebastian had no reason or right to try to pry into this boy's life, so he settled for the next thing he could do to perhaps help him feel better, even for a few minutes, because the boy had helped him a week prior.

"You have a beautiful complexion, far too perfect to be natural," he stated, "And your freckles, you must have drawn them in, because I've never seen freckles placed so precisely as yours. I would know."

The boy looked at him with a raised brow, "What are you wanting by flattering me?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, putting on the theatrics and all as well, "A name perhaps?"

The boy cheekily grinned, "That's a secret I'll never tell," he winked.

"Fuck off," he shoved the other, both were guiltily laughing at the dumb reference.

After the snickering died down, the boy spoke up, "I'm not comfortable sharing that."

"That's fine," he paused, "I mean it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" His expression showed genuine curiosity.

"Well, serial killers typically don't want their name exposed," he stated, containing a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," he playfully pushed Sebastian, "I'm not a murderer."

"Riiiiight," he glanced at the boy for a moment, "So," he dialed back the concern to not show through, "Do you just live in the woods?"

"Of course not, silly."

"Where's your home then?"

"Good question," he paused, "Lima."

"Bullshit, that's far more than an hour's drive."

He smiled, "Yeah," he looked at Sebastian, "I mean, you asked where my home was there, not where I lived."

Sebastian groaned as he laid down, "Smartass," he sighed, "Tell me about your home in Lima."

The boy laid down besides him. Sebastian turned on his side to look at him, while the boy looked up at the stars. His brows furrowed every once in a while, and his eyes blinked furiously at times. His breath was shaky at times. He looked conflicted, lost, sad. He may have even looked hollow, but his eyes held fire.

Sebastian couldn't watch him look so sad anymore, so he was going to just say a quick "nevermind" to the question, but the boy spoke before he got a chance to open his mouth.

"Is it even a home when there's nothing left to go back to..?" He whispered, hushly, "Come to think of it, do I even have a place I can call home anymore?" He let out a soft laugh that didn't sound joyful, "I had a reason to wake up, now she's gone, they're gone," he frowned, "I keep waking up every morning, hoping this fruitless cycle of suffering will end, but it never does," his eyes glistened as he stared more intently into the sky, "So, nevermind, I guess my home isn't Lima anymore."

Sebastian stared at the boy besides him. He gently reached to grab his hand, giving him room to pull away if he wanted, but he didn't. Sebastian held the boy's hand within his own two, and softly pressed his lips against his knuckles as a show of comfort.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against the boy's hand.

The boy looked at Sebastian and quickly replied, "Yeah, of course," he spoke with a gentle smile. Though his quivering lips said otherwise.

He didn't want to press the boy to speak so just nodded.

"You should probably go," the boy muttered as he sat up.

"Oh," he sighed, "Okay."

The boy picked up on his disappointment and quickly added, "No, you haven't done anything, I just—need to think," he smiled sadly.

"Right," he stood and jumped down the elevated land, which he quickly regretted since it ached his knees, he winced as he looked back up at the boy, "Could you direct me back to the school again?"

The boy looked around for a moment before pointing in a direction, "Are you alright?" He began climbing down the platformed land.

"Yeah! I'll be fine! Don't worry!" He winced and mostly limped his way back to the school.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Saturday_

Sebastian was awake for once. He got ready for the day, picked up a breakfast sandwich from the cafeteria and went back to his room. He sat on his bed and scrolled through his social medias, while he ate breakfast. By the time Jeff had come back, it was around eleven.

"Walk of shame it seems," Sebastian commented, noticing the dozens of hickies that weren't even attempting to be hidden.

"Not a walk of shame," the blond muttered as his cheeks shaded a soft red.

"And you are here, because?"

"Because Nick and I can't just spend all day fucking, we're going out for brunch in a few."

"Oh," he watched Jeff pull on a pale blue turtleneck, "Fun," he looked away when the blond started taking off his pants, "Can I tag along?"

"You want to be the third wheel?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Just drop me off at a store, I wanna pick up some stuff."

"Um, sure?"

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Sunday_

Sebastian woke up earlier than he needed to on Sunday. He hummed a soft tune as he got ready for the day. He put just slightly more effort into his outfit this time; Rather than throwing on a hoodie and sweatpants, he wore a black turtleneck under a deep green flannel along with slightly worn black skinny jeans.

He grabbed a messenger bag and emptied its contents, and repacked it with the containers he left in the mini fridge the night before. He had made a small simple brunch the night before to share with the boy in the woods, to cheer him up a tad. Maybe by hanging out with him more, it could help him feel not as lonely or sad.

Sebastian rechecked if he had everything before making his way out the building and into the woods. The search for the boy was uneventful, and he found him fairly quick, since his princess was singing a soft Disney song. The boy was kneeling on the ground fiddling with something near the base of a tree while he softly sang.

"Oh wow, you're really checkmarking all the boxes," the boy stopped singing and turned to him, "What are you gonna do next, whistle while you work?"

The boy smiled and stood, "Dearest rat boy, you've finally arrived to play as my backup."

"Excuse you, Snow White, I am not someone's backup singer."

The boy looked at him with slight confusion, "I was singing Cinderella, but okay."

Sebastian noticed the small pile of flowers, varying stages of decay near his feet, "What's that?"

The boy glanced down, "Oh, it's—uh, nothing important."

"It must be important if you're spending time messing with it."

"Um," he stared down at the ground before looking back up at Sebastian, "Anyway, what are you doing out here so early?"

Sebastian didn't want to push him to speak so he replied, "It's only like," he checked his phone, "Ten? Have you had breakfast or anything?"

"No."

"Great, that's what I'm here for then," he gestured to his bag.

"Oh, okay," the boy glanced back at the pile of flowers then walked to Sebastian, "Let's go elsewhere."

Sebastian reached to hold the other's hands, but the boy flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian noticed the boy's trembling hands and quickly added, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"No, you're fine, I—" he cut himself off and continued leading them to another part of the woods.

After a few minutes the boy came to a halt and sat down against a tree. The scene felt all too familiar to Sebastian, after a moment it clicked.

"We met here," Sebastian walked closer to the boy and looked over the cliff, "Wow, it's just as beautiful in the day," he muttered.

The other hummed, "Yeah."

"Anyway..."

Sebastian sat down besides the boy, but put enough distance between them so the other was comfortable. He pulled off his bag and handed the boy one of the containers then took the other out for himself.

He opened the container and inspected it for a moment, "Mini sandwiches," he snickered, "Cute."

Sebastian pouted, "Why'd you laugh?"

"Because it's cute."

He rolled his eyes, "Just eat, you ungrateful piece of shit."

They ate in a peaceful and comfortable silence.

"Thank you," the boy spoke with a sincere smile as he closed the empty container.

Sebastian nodded, "I also made dessert," he put both of the empty containers away, then took out another along with a pair of plastic forks.

"What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, don't be modest," he opened the small container, "It's just cheesecake," he handed one of the forks to the boy beside him, "I forgot to buy containers while I was out, and I couldn't find another one from Jeff's stuff, so we have to share if that's fine."

"I don't mind," he scooted closer to Sebastian, then he took a small piece, "It's lovely," he whispered.

He nodded in reply and took a piece of the cake for himself.

They sat in a peaceful silence after they finished the cake and hand sanitized. They sat against the tree and looked out into the scenery. They were sitting closer together now, not that Sebastian mind, but he was unsure if it was bothering the other or not.

The boy scooted closer, "I was putting flowers down for my parents," the boy mumbled, "And bird," he added.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he whispered.

He hummed in acknowledgement before adding, "My parents died a long while ago though," he whispered as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, he let out a soft sad laugh, "I should have been over this and let go of them by now."

Sebastian briefly chuckled, "I'd make some speech of how you can grieve for as long as you want, as long as you step back up, but I'd be a hypocrite."

The boy slipped his hand into Sebastian's as he mumbled, "What do you mean?"

"My mom died about half a year ago, and my dad sent me here since I took priority in...other things...rather than attending my classes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat silently together, still holding each other's hand, for just a moment longer. It was rather peaceful to sit in each other's presence. After a while, Sebastian readjusted his position and loosely placed his hand around the other, pulling him closer, but gave the other enough control to pull away if he wanted.

"Hey," the boy muttered.

"Hi?"

The boy turned his head to look into Sebastian's eyes with his now vibrantly blue one's, "My name is Kurt," he smiled shyly.

He found himself grinning madly as he replied, "I'm Sebastian."

"Like the crab."

He laughed softly, "Sure."

Sebastian wrapped both arms around Kurt as the smaller rested his head on his shoulder, and swung his legs over his. Kurt fiddled with the hem of Sebastian's flannel, while Sebastian ran his fingers along Kurt's back feeling the soft material his sweater was made of.

"You only ever wore hoodies and sweatpants when we met," Kurt glanced up at Sebastian, "Did you dress up?"

"Kinda."

He turned his head back, and hummed in acknowledgement, "What made you want to have a make-shift picnic with me?"

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian decided to just answer, "You sounded sad on Friday."

Kurt giggled, "Awww, you wanted to cheer me up?"

"Yeah."

The blue-eyed boy smiled, "Thank you."

The boy with green eyes hummed in return, "I should probably head back though."

"Oh," he deflated, "Alright," he got out of Sebastian's hold and stood, "Today was lovely, Sebastian," a smile was brought to his face after saying the other's name.

"No, it was my pleasure," he beamed, "Kurt."

———🍀———

Sebastian walked into his dorm chipperly. He was smiling and humming and practically having a bounce in his step. He walked into the restroom and washed the containers and placed them on Jeff's desk. Though that seemed useless to do, since Jeff was also in the room, with Nick, staring at Sebastian as though he grew another head.

Sebastian was still in his own world, humming as he changed clothes, and threw what he wore in the woods in the laundry bin. The couple tried to listen into what he was humming and waited to hear if he said any lyrics, but the only lyrics to come out were in French.

"Sebastian..." Nick started.

"Oh," he looked at the couple, "I didn't notice a sock on the door."

"There wasn't one," Jeff replied, "We weren't doing anything anyways," to which Nick sighed.

"Oh, great!" Sebastian beamed as he strolled to the pair, "I was wondering how I could get into the Warblers? I need to prove something."

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Friday_

It was a long eventful week before Sebastian had time to himself again, but it was a very, very interesting week. And there was only one person he wanted to share his stories with. The same person who's been running through his head ever since he learned his name. His beautiful name, that pairs perfectly with his gorgeous physique and character.

So, now, at midnight on a Friday night, he decided to venture out to meet with Kurt again.

Sebastian was getting a hang of where things were in the woods, but it was still a chore to find Kurt. Though he found him lying on top of a blanket on the ground, asleep. He waltzed over and hovered above the boy for a moment.

He looked so peaceful. Even with the bags under his eyes, he still looked free of stress. Sebastian didn't want to wake him, so he opted to just sit next to him and mess with his hair. He just gently ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair.

"Why are you pulling an Edward Cullen..?" He murmured before sitting up slowly, "Also, who gave you permission to mess with my hair?"

"You looked cute so I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt's cheeks tinted, but he rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair.

"Anyway, I can conclude that I am not just your rat-boy backup singer, Princess."

"What are you—Oh, OH!"

"Yeah, I auditioned for the Warblers, they let me in, then one of the council members pulled me aside and said I'd get a solo for sectionals as long as I auditioned."

Kurt smiled, "That's wonderful."

Sebastian beamed, "Yeah!" He laid down on the blanket.

The other did the same while dramatically sighing, "I just woke up, Bas."

"'Bas'?"

"Okay, fine," he smirked, "Meerkitty, my bad."

He groaned but it turned into a soft giggle. He reached out to hold Kurt's hand, who in turn just scooted closer and moved his arm to use as a head rest.

"You're really going to use me as a personal pillow now?" He bent his arm just slightly, so Kurt would move closer to him.

"Yep," he popped the p.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the answer. He glanced at the boy sadly before deciding he had to ask, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you tell Blaine your name was Elijah Summel?" He overheard Blaine yapping on about the story of how his "lover" had stabbed him.

He felt the smaller tense, "I didn't feel comfortable telling him my real name."

"Why did you tell me then?"

There was a small pause, but at least he relaxed a bit, "Dunno."

He sighed quietly, "Can I ask another thing?"

"Is it about me slicing his hand?" He turned to the other.

Sebastian nodded, "I don't mind you doing that to Blaine, he probably deserved it. But, was there a reason?"

"Yes, but," he paused and looked into the sky, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sebastian looked at him concerningly. He wanted to press and ask what was wrong; Why he was on the verge of tears. Sebastian was ready to go further than slice Blaine's hand if he did anything to Kurt. But instead of pressuring him to speak when his emotions already seemed wrecked, he hummed in reply and brought his gaze to the sky above them, "The skies clear tonight," he whispered to divert the conversation, "The stars look beautiful."

"I don't like looking at them too long," Kurt mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"Makes me think too much."

"Yeah, me too," he paused, "Is that a bad thing for you?"

"Yeah, since we're literally laying over a cliff," he laughed sadly.

Sebastian's brows furrowed as concern immediately overwhelmed him. He tilted Kurt's head up to look into his now turquoise eyes, "Are you okay?"

He smiled softly, "Yes, of course," he spoke with a gentle smile. Though his lips began quivering as his resistance crumbled, "Actually, no."

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

Kurt crumbled in his hands and broke down, "I can't, I don't want to. I want to, but I—"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him protectively, and held him close, "Okay, you don't need to tell me anything. It's fine."

"I want to, I want to so much," he buried his head into Sebastian's chest, "I want to tell you so many things, to make sure it's true, but I can't bring myself to," his voice hitched, "I don't want you to leave me."

Sebastian felt as though everything just stopped, he looked at the boy in his arms, "I won't leave you," he gently rubbed his back, "What makes you think I would?"

"A lot of things," he whispered.

"Nah, I don't think I could stop hanging out with you. You've made me feel alive," he sighed, "After my mom died, I didn't have much going for me. And not to put pressure on you, but you gave me something to look forward to here." He smiled, "Even though I've known you for barely a couple of weeks, I truly do like being around you. Not only are you eye-candy, you're also very fun to speak to," he mumbled softly, "You've made me feel happier than I was for a while, Kurt, the least I could do is return the favor. So, I won't leave you as long as you're willing to have me around."

Silence.

Sebastian bit his cheek in confusion, then glanced down to notice Kurt had dozed off, "Fine, fucking fall asleep when I tell you shit," he rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

He carefully took off his zip up hoodie and put it over them as a blanket. He pulled Kurt closer to him, by wrapping his arms around him. He rested his chin atop his head, "I care about you a lot, Kurt," he kissed the top of his head, "Whatever's bothing you, we can fix it, okay?" He muttered, "Good night."

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Saturday_

"Sebastian?"

...

"Meerkitty?"

...

"Here, kitty, kitty?" followed by a quiet fit of giggles.

The cute sound of giggles is what actually woke him. Sebastian opened his eyes to see his prince's eyes full of joy with an adorable smile to accompany it.

"Oh, you're awake now!" He tightened his hold on him.

"What's got you giddy?"

"Well, it's not everyday you wake up with someone as handsome as you."

"Princess, you wake up everyday," he pulled Kurt closer.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"For?"

"Crying."

"You're fine, better to let it out then bottle it."

"Just as you are?"

"I don't know how else to deal with them other than to shove them down."

"You can talk about it. I'll always listen."

Sebastian smiled, "I know," he paused, "I just don't want to, not now, at least."

Kurt nodded.

"I should probably head back."

"Yeah..." Neither moved, "Seb?"

"Hm?"

"I care a lot about you."

He smiled, "I care about you too," he readjusted his hoodie to be around Kurt, "I'll come back tonight," he got up and left.

———🍀———

By the time Sebastian was able to visit Kurt again, it was nearing curfew. He snuck out as soon as he heard his roommates soft snores. It was beginning to get easy sneaking out of the dorms and navigating through the woods, or his want to see Kurt heightened so his adrenaline made it seem easy.

"Boo."

Sebastian flinched and turned around to find Kurt sat in a tree, "Hi."

He smiled in return, "Hello," he hopped down the tree.

"You're wearing my hoodie?"

"You left it," Kurt held a hand out for the other, which he held, and he led them through the forest.

It was a small clearing, well, it actually was the bottom part of the waterfall they were on. They took off their socks and shoes and sat on the rocks, dangling their feet into the clear water.

"I think it's your turn for you to tell me your sob story," Kurt teased.

He quirked his brow, "How do you know I have a tragic sob story?"

"Last week you told me your mom died and you were sent here."

"Ah, yes, of course. How could I forget?" He spoke with a bitter smile.

Kurt glanced at him for a moment, "Since I cried on you, I think you deserve a shoulder to cry on too," he looked back into the water, "If you want."

Sebastian glanced at him for a moment before looking out, "I'm not one to cry my feelings out," he scoffed, "I drink and club them away."

Kurt held his hand.

"I never actually spoke to anyone after Mother died. Father wasn't coping well himself, so I couldn't bother him, and all my friends, well, I didn't bother attending school so who knows how they reacted," he kicked his feet around for a moment, "So, I just went out clubbing, because if I can't feel anything, it's almost like it never happened.

"I didn't want to feel anyways, my world revolved around my mom. She was there when I was sad, happy, angry, everything, and she's just gone. It just felt like the world stopped or collapsed, really.

"By the time I arrived in America, I was ready to just give up and auto-pilot my way through the year; But then the shit with my roommate happened, but then I met you.

"There was something alluring about you," he looked at the boy beside him, "Probably how gorgeous you are," he laughed momentarily, "I told you this last night, but you were already asleep. Even though I barely know you, and we've only known each other for a handful of weeks; You gave me something to look forward to at the end of the week."

Sebastian kicked Kurt's foot softly, "And like, I probably wouldn't have made up with Jeff or joined the Warblers if it wasn't for you," he kicked some water onto the hem of Kurt's pants to bother him, "Being around you has done wonders for me. I actually feel content, even if it upsets me that I can't wrap up Mother's story."

Sebastian smiled sadly, "She used to tell me stories of magical beings and I hung onto every word. The only rule was that she'd start them and I'd have to finish them. But she told me her final story on her deathbed so I'll never actually get the chance to tell her the end."

"What was it about?" He asked curiously.

He looked at the other, "Elves."

"Oh."

He noticed the other bit on his lip, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You've piqued my curiosity, now you must tell."

Sebastian watched as Kurt go through several layers of emotions and thoughts, but the consistent expression he wore was confliction.

"Sebastian, I—" he paused, "Last night, when you asked about Blaine, I thought of a lot of things, but my main thoughts went back to how I wanted to do the same to you—But I couldn't bring myself to, no matter how badly I wanted this whole fucking cycle to end, because what if it didn't work? We couldn't speak anymore," he twiddled with the hem of Sebastian's hoodie he wore.

He looked at him with confusion, "Kurt..."

"I couldn't risk that, no, I didn't have enough courage to risk it, because I knew it'd hurt too much to know you weren't the one to end this."

Sebastian looked into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes, "End...what?"

"I'm sure your mom mentioned how elves don't age past twenty unless they've met their soulmate," he paused, "And it hurts so much to live like this."

Sebastian looked at him sympathetically, "Kurt..."

He stood, "Don't worry about it, it's my issue and—"

He stood as well and stopped him from grabbing his shoes to flee, "You're my friend, I'll stay and listen. I'll try to help you as much as I can."

Kurt glared at him for a moment, his eyes watering and cheeks turning red. He let go of his grip on his shoes. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it to throw himself into Sebastian's arms instead. He cried as the other held him tightly, whispering soft nothings hushingly to sooth him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did alright with how I portrayed how their relationship stood as of right now, just friends, (with Kurt hinting he lowkey feels the want to be closer). I didn't want Sebastian to be like “oh I like him” because I thinks “I care about him” makes more since because they only meet like every weekend, and I felt falling head first is too quick for me. I think it would work here if I tried that route, but I didn’t want to go down there even though the original ending to this chapter would have made the ending to this story wrap up quicker.  
> I want to do another chapter building their relationship from Kurt's perspective (still third person, but knowing of his emotion), because I want to continue building on that rather than throwing a bullet at them and magically forcing them to be together just because they're soulmates. I want to give a foundation for their relationship in the next chapter, so I hope it works out? Also, writing a chapter from Kurt's view gives me a better chance to explain his thoughts.
> 
> I hope this chapter was fluffy and cute, mostly what I was aiming for here. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I need to correct/explain anything.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Even if he isn't my soulmate, I'll cherish every moment with him./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; none that I can think of
> 
> ...anyway. Haha, thought I could wrap up main story here, nope, see you next chapter .-. (At least I have a better plan to get there)

_Saturday_

Kurt missed the warmth and comfort Sebastian provided whenever he was around. No amount of firewood in his fireplace or layers of sweaters and blankets could compare to the feeling of contentment Sebastian gave him, when he was around.

It drove him nearly insane as he paced around the cottage trying to fill the memory of the other’s arms just to go to sleep, but he couldn’t. No matter how many pills he took or tea he drank, he couldn’t sleep. The want to be with Sebastian ate at him ever since he left to go back to his dorm.

All he wanted to do when Sebastian held him was just to prick his finger and see if it would heal at his words; But he knew he couldn’t. He was overwhelmingly afraid that Sebastian wouldn’t end up being the one.

Kurt wants Sebastian to be his soulmate, ever since they shared names. Sebastian had just felt different compared to every other partner or people he encountered in his past. There wasn’t a huge spark or feeling like his heart would implode, Kurt just felt more relaxed and content the more they hung out and learned more things about each other.

Or maybe it was the loneliness kicking in, along with the want to end everything that he decided to latch onto to the next best thing. But he didn’t want to even consider that theory. Sure, Sebastian made him feel less lonely and brought him the joy and glee he desperately needed, but he also made him yearn to be closer to him and learn more about him. He made him imagine an idealized world in which, yes, Sebastian is his soulmate.

But that world surely doesn’t exist, nothing ever was perfect for Kurt.

So, for now, Kurt made peace with his mind by concluding Sebastian will stay a friend, nothing more. He made peace with the idea that Sebastian won’t end up being his soulmate, so doing the spell would end up being too painful when it doesn’t work and pushes him away. He made peace with knowing his curse won’t be lifted and he’ll never get the chance to grow old with him or even his best friend.

He made peace with his jitters and was finally able to sleep at the remembrance that the comfort of seeing Sebastian will come again soon.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Sunday_

Kurt woke up with ease. He grabbed a slightly bruised banana as breakfast and quickly ate it before heading out. His walk to his parents death site was uneventful. However, when he arrived, he noticed someone was already present.

He stepped closer to see who, but immediately recognized the back of the boy's head to be Sebastian. He was humming as he crouched, fiddling with something in his hands.

Kurt spoke, "Meerkitty, what are you doing?"

The other stood and turned to him, with a few stunning and freshly cut flowers in his hands, "I was coming to visit you, and I saw these, so I thought I'd meet you here instead," he held them out shyly, "Since I saw you do it last week, I thought you could give them to your parents."

Kurt stared at the other for a moment, a bit stunned, "Oh, thank you," he gently took them from Sebastian, "They're beautiful."

Sebastian nodded, "Thought so as well."

He hummed in acknowledgement and walked passed the other to the base of the tree, where his parent's corpse fell before Brittany had turned them to ash. He crouched down to not get his pants dirty and gently placed the flowers. He mentally said an "I love you" to both parents and bird, before standing and turning back to Sebastian, who was turned away from him and staring around the scenery.

"Thank you for that," he drew the other's attention.

Sebastian nodded, "I, uh, brought breakfast if you want?"

He smiled softly, "That'll be lovely."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Um, sure," Kurt held a hand out for the other.

Sebastian beamed and graciously took his hand and began guiding them through the forest.

"Do you know where you're wanting to go?" Kurt asked.

"Same place as last time," he glanced around and made a sharp turn, "I know where it is, I've been in the forest long enough to—"

"It's the other way, silly," he suppressed a laugh.

"Oh," he readjusted his grip on Kurt's hand and turned, "I'm still leading," he muttered, walking a bit in front of the other.

"Right, of course," he giggled, noticing Sebastian's failed attempt at hiding a blush.

It took a while to actually arrive at their spot over the cliff, since Sebastian insisted he would lead them there without needing Kurt's assistance. Though he did change directions, begrudgingly, when the shorter tugged on his arm or tapped his finger against his hand.

Sebastian dragged them to the base of one of the bigger trees and they sat down against it. They sat close enough to where their shoulders and legs touched.

"So, what have you made?" Kurt asked, eyeing the paper bag.

"I didn't make anything this time," he took out two muffins and handed one to Kurt, "I just stole them from the cafeteria."

"That's a pity," he took a small bite of the blueberry muffin.

"What do you mean?"

"I was half-expecting for another round of the toddler-made sandwiches."

Sebastian looked offended, "Rude, they were amazing," he tossed back his hand as though he had hair longer than a couple inches.

"And they were absolutely adorable."

He rolled his eyes, but his smile proved he wasn't genuinely offended.

They ate in silence. When they finished, they put the trash in the bag and shared a small thermos of coffee. They continued to not speak after finishing the bottle. Though, the silence wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It still felt warm for Kurt. He leaned on Sebastian and rested his head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian hushly asked as he gently wrapped his arms around the other, "I mean, you kinda just shooed me off when you were done crying last night."

Kurt shifted his position a tad. He stayed silent for a moment longer. Of course, he didn't feel fine. It always hurt to be reminded of his existence. Though, he just shrugged in reply.

"Why did you tell me? Isn't that supposed to be a secret or something?"

"You're important to me now and I thought you should probably know."

Sebastian hummed in reply, "Are you feeling okay though? Please don't lie or change the subject."

"No, I'm not really."

"Do you want to talk?"

Kurt sighed, "I rather not if I don’t want or need to.”

The other sat silently for a moment before speaking, "Alright," he tightened his hold, slightly, bringing Kurt closer, "So, what's your favorite color?"

Kurt pulled back a bit to look at Sebastian, "My favorite color?" He asked with an expression of amusement.

"Yeah, my favorite color is currently..." he stared deep into Kurt's eyes, "...a bright turquoise."

Kurt felt his cheeks warm, "Well, mine would be emerald then."

"Like my eyes," he smirked.

"No," he noticed the other had frowned a bit, "Like my favorite pair of earrings."

"Earrings?!" Sebastian gently turned Kurt's head to notice the empty holes, yes multiple, on his ear.

"I had a tongue piercing at some point too," he chuckled lightly, "Those were some fun days," he stared sadly out.

"I'd love to see you with piercings on."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, "As lovely as that sounds, I cleared that era out when I came back...from...New York..." his words became more faint and distant as he continued. He was struck with memories of past partners, along with the memories of having them leave or pass way too early.

Sebastian tapped the back of his hand, snapping him out of daze, "I have a tiny tattoo from France," he stated with a confident grin.

Kurt looked at him a bit surprised, "Don't you have to be 18?"

"But I am," he pulled down his sleeve showing a date written on his wrists in roman numerals, "I got it when I was a bit drunk and sad."

Kurt gently traced the delicate letters, "What's it?"

"My mother's birth date," he pulled his sleeve back down, "I try not to advertise it though, your piercings just reminded me of it."

He nodded in reply.

"So, I was wondering—" Sebastian started, but cut off when his phone rang, "Isn't that fucking convenient," he muttered with anger, but checked who called regardless, "I'm really sorry, can I answer this?" His anger dissipated and was replaced with concern.

"Yeah, of course."

Kurt watched as he picked up the phone and hastily asked what's wrong. He held the other’s hand through the conversation, even if it was brief, since most of the conversation was carried by the caller. So Kurt had to watch in mild concern as Sebastian's expression shifted rapidly between confusion, concern, anger, back to confusion, before settling on concern once more.

When he ended the call he looked at Kurt, “I’m really sorry to cut our meeting short, Princess,” there was a tiny small smile traced on his lips.

“It’s alright,” he let go of the other’s hand and stood.

Sebastian followed suit, “My fairy needs help with something, hopefully I can come back tonight if it doesn’t take too long?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Kurt watched him go.

He snapped out of his gaze when he realized he couldn’t see clearly anymore. He hadn’t realized time passed, actually he never really noticed time passed anymore. It either froze or passed within seconds. He glanced around to see that the sun was just about to go down.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the strain from his eyes. He stood up, not even remembering sitting down. He looked at where the sun was once more and guessed the time was around six or seven, so he found himself walking back to the cottage. He hastily made a sandwich that rivaled Sebastian’s for neatness.

He tried taking a short nap to pass time quicker, but he just filled that time laying in bed thinking. He reflected on the things that occurred that morning.

_"So you could give them to your parents since I saw you do it last week."_

The flowers were absolutely beautiful. They were plucked carefully and were barely damaged from being held. Sebastian even recognizing or remembering that he gave flowers to his parents almost daily was heartwarming. It was a silly thing to be fond of, but it brought bliss to Kurt to know that Sebastian thought of him when he saw flowers. It made him feel nice.

_"Can I hold your hand?"_

A question of consent. Kurt had brushed off the question in the moment and was a bit confused when it was asked, but he was glad he did, because if Sebastian had just held his hand, he probably would have pulled back. Sure, he preferred being alone or untouched after visiting his parents’ death site, but when Sebastian asked to hold his hand, it made Kurt remember he doesn’t need to be alone anymore, at least for now. Even if Sebastian had just wanted to hold Kurt’s hand to guide him through the forest easier or just to know that he was still there, it still gave just the comforting feeling of warmth and contentment that he needed.

_"I didn't make anything this time..."_

There was never a time where Kurt thought they’d be sharing meals together or grow closer than just strangers. He believed Sebastian would end up being someone to come and go; Just like the Warbler’s leader who simply wasn’t it, or the British boy who fell, or like the free spirited rockstar who walked too far.

He believed Sebastian would end up just walking out, or just ditch Kurt when he got bored of his presences. In all honesty, the first night was fun, he loved talking to the meerkitten; But he thought he would never show up again, since his problem with the fairy would be solved.

But he actually came back.

He never fathomed why he started talking about his nonexistent home or why it felt so easy to talk to Sebastian, but he did. When he didn’t show up the next day, Kurt believed he just ran and thought he was a bit insane; But he didn’t, he came back and brought brunch, which was adorable and made him feel a bit happy that someone cared enough to spend time making something.

_"So, what's your favorite color?"_

He realized Sebastian hadn’t asked just to ask, he had asked to distract Kurt from everything else. He always seemed to pick up on tiny things like that to snap him out of his daze. It made him feel butterflies to know that someone paid enough attention to notice his shift in moods.

_I hate being an elf._

He wished for everything to have been normal. To have met Sebastian as a human; So he wouldn’t have to worry about this curse needing to be lifted; So he wouldn’t have to fear if being around him is worth the heartbreak in the end; So he could take a chance and explore his feelings of wanting Sebastian. He wished he could have been human just so he could know and see if these feelings he has are real, rather than just a feeling he pulled just to fulfill the loneliness and crave to end this cycle.

Though, he was glad he was an elf too. He wouldn’t have met Sebastian if he was human. Or if he did, it probably wouldn’t have been as lovely as it has been thus far. In reality, he knew he felt something for Sebastian, and that the feelings aren’t artificial. He’s just afraid; Afraid to accept these feelings and explore them, because in the end, it’ll probably just bring heartache.

He sighed and sat up from his bed. He checked the time, before deciding he should check if Sebastian would show up tonight. So, he pulled Sebastian’s hoodie and went out. He waited around for a few hours for him to show up.

He didn’t.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Monday_

Kurt’s day started uneventfully as usual. He spent the majority of his day in his cottage, though he did visit his parents’ death site. Since he had more time with them, he spoke of his conflictions, his fears, his pain, and his yearning. By the time he got back to the cottage, he was a bit worn. He took a slightly mushy apple and quickly ate it to avoid thinking about it.

He sat on his bed and laid there for a while. He wasn’t expecting Sebastian tonight, so he had no reason to get up until Friday. Though he should probably get up and be productive, though, why should he? It’s not like anything would change whether he got up or not.

So, he slipped under his covers and fell back asleep. Though he never got proper rest, besides that one night he was in Sebastian’s arms. His sleep hours were either filled with happy dreams that only hurt him when he woke; nightmares that seemed to follow him constantly; an emptiness that matched his life when he wasn’t with someone important to him; minor sleep paralysis that only happened once in a while, but fucked him up to not willingly sleep for a few days; or he’d be laying in his thoughts for hours.

This time was different, for once. He slept peacefully and woke up late in the night. His weekdays usually were like this though. He’d sleep, or attempt to make time pass quicker by doing so, it’d mess with him for a bit, but it was fine. He was fine.

He got up, he changed into comfier clothes. He regrets not doing that before sleeping, because his back is slightly sore. He went to the tiny kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. Practically nothing. He settled for whatever fruit he had left, and noted he should probably go to town the next day.

After dinner, he tried going back to sleep to fill the time, but couldn’t keep his eyes closed. He groaned in annoyance and got up. He had no reason to be up. He had no reason to be going into the Westerville forest. He had no reason to be sitting against a tree waiting for someone who wouldn’t be there, at least not that day.

Yet he found himself, drained of energy, sat against the tree where Sebastian first found him. Of course his mind and body decided to be tired when he was half a mile from his cottage, and of course he forgot to dress properly to be out in this cold nightly weather.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the ground, trying to ignore the dirt and grass texture, or even how he was shivering just a bit now. He had all week to make himself presentable again if he woke up feeling and looking like shit. It’s not like he had to look at his tens when there was no one around. There was only one person he attempted to look decent for now anyways, and he wasn’t showing up on a Monday.

He felt himself falling under again. How had he managed to fall asleep so quickly? Who knows. He would have fallen asleep if the crunching of leaves near him hadn’t startled him to be alert. He still lacked the energy to sit up so he just opened his eyes.

“Kurt?” He stepped closer and kneeled down in front of him.

He let out a small huff of laughter, “Hey, wasn’t expecting you tonight?”

“I wanted to make up for ditching you yesterday,” he took off his hoodie.

“Nooo, I’m okay, you don’t need to—thank you.”

Sebastian pulled him upright and examined him for a moment, while he readjusted the zip up hoodie to be securely around him, tied by the drawstrings. Kurt noticed the other’s brows were knitted together, and his eyes made no attempt to hide concern.

“I’m gonna hold you, is that fine? You’re freezing,” Sebastian whispered.

“Of course,” Kurt muttered with a nod.

Sebastian gently brought his arms around the smaller and pulled him close. Kurt immediately melted into his warmth, and unconsciously let out a sigh of contentment. The other rubbed his back comfortingly and hummed a soft tune.

“What are you doing here? You have school,” Kurt mumbled into his shoulder.

“I told you I’m making up for yesterday…” he paused to press the back of his hand to the other’s forehead, “So, where do you live?”

Kurt shrugged and moved closer to the other, “I’m fine,” he murmured, “Elf self-heal internal illness…”

“Even if that’s the case, I don’t feel comfortable heading back to the dorms knowing you’re out here.”

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to be holsted up in Sebastian’s arms, “You’re so kind.”

“I care about you, dumbass,” he stated, presumably with an eye roll, “Now, I hope you don’t actually sleep in the woods…”

“...There’s a cottage somewhere…” he vaguely brought his arm in one direction, only to have it fall. He took in Sebastian’s soft smell of parchment.

“Somewhere?”

_Maybe he could have felt like…_

“Princess, please don’t fall asleep on me.”

Kurt hummed, “It’s far west...mmmm...hidden in the deeper part of the woods...”

“Thank you,” he paused, “Where’s west?”

Kurt opened his eyes. His vision was hazy but he could make out Sebastian’s green eyes as clear as day, “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“And you’re tired,” he chuckled, “Please point to the general direction of your house, then you can sleep, okay?”

He nodded. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust, then pointed in one direction.

“Alright, thank you, princess,” he kissed the top of his head.

Kurt felt warm and a bit hazy as Sebastian walked. Every time he opened his eyes, it hurt to look around and made his head hurt; But every time he had his eyes closed he became more aware of the hand on his back and behind his knees, along with the warm chest and soft heart beat.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Tuesday_

By the time Kurt woke up, he noticed a few things; It was still dark out, so he presumed he either slept far-far into the day, or it was early morning; But he also noticed the loose arms around his waist. He turned his head to notice Sebastian was asleep next to him, but he woke at the slight movement.

“What are you doing here?” He whispered, “You have school.”

“I’ll sneak in during breakfast, I just had to make sure you were okay before I left.”

“Yeah, I’m okay…”

“I found you basically passed out in the woods, you aren’t okay.”

“I wasn’t completely here today, don’t worry about it.”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed as he sat up.

“Seriously,” he said with a small smile, “I was just a bit out of it. Doesn’t happen too often, don’t worry.”

He brushed his fingers through his hair, then turned back to the other, “Are you actually fine?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said absentmindedly.

“Kurt,” he looked up, “Please, please just tell me if you’re not fine. You can’t just tell me you’re an elf, or tell me that you have no one, that you feel stuck and expect me to not worry about you.”

“Then don’t worry about me? I’m old enough to—”

“Age doesn’t mean anything if you’ve lost your will to live,” he rolled his eyes.

“But I haven’t, I still have you around.”

“What—?”

“Nothing—Anyway,” he paused, “I’m okay, at least, I’ll be okay. I promise, okay? I’ve lived in my thoughts for a while, Seb, I think I’ll manage.”

“But you don’t need to be alone, I—”

“Friends come and go, Sebastian,” he stated with a sad smile, “I’ll be alone again eventually.”

Sebastian immediately pulled Kurt into a hug. He muttered something he didn’t hear, but he did feel a soft kiss atop of his head.

———🍀———

Kurt woke up alone and a bit dazed. He decided he should probably go to the store, so he did. He got into one of the public buses, luckily. The trip to the store was uneventful and quick, he got whatever he thought he may need and left to take the bus back.

By the time he got back to the cottage, he decided to eat cereal. He also decided he should probably be productive, so he chose to clean around. That’s when he noticed a piece of paper on his bedside table.

_I went back to school around six. I would have stayed forever if I could, but calc quiz :/_   
_Please take care of yourself. That means talking to me when you don’t feel well okay?! I care about you, so your problems will become mine as well!_   
_xx meerkat <3 _

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Friday_

Kurt was what would be considered normal by the time Friday night came. He was functioning fine, and rid of his drowsiness and angst by the time eleven at night rolled around. He put more effort in dressing nicely on the days Sebastian usually showed up. He pulled on a mostly black outfit and headed out, making sure to eat before leaving.

He walked around the forest for a bit and noticed Sebastian was sitting atop of the waterfall.

“Hello, meerkitty,” he spoke as he climbed swiftly up.

“You’re an idiot, ya know?”

“Hm?”

“I was worried about you.”

“And I would have been fine,” he stated, “How was your fairy friend?” He quickly added.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before looking at the pool of water below them, “He’s fine, should be at least.”

“What happened?”

He winced, “Short version is that he needed me to help prove he was a fairy to his boyfriend, since the idiot did something the night before and didn’t remember. Anyway I had to help keep him from running while he explained,” he scoffed, “It was honestly a terrible way to start my week, but in the end, they were soulmates. It fucking sucked to see them be more lovey-dovey than they already were, but,” he smiled, “Jeff’s happier now, less anxious.”

“That’s great for him, sincerely,” he smiled, hiding his jealousy.

“Yeah, back to you though,” he looked at the other intensely, “Stop diverting the conversations, please. I have no idea how long you’ve been holding your angst, but I cherish you too much to let you keep hurting yourself,” he rolled his eyes with a sigh, “I thought you’d be fine, so I never pressed if you didn’t want to talk,” he grimaced, “But after Monday, I guess I didn’t really know how you were to notice you were in more pain than I presumed.”

“Sebastian…I was fine.”

“Of course, you say you’re fine. Everyone says they’re fucking fine, Kurt.”

“You’re making a big deal out of a small incident,” he tried brushing off the events of Monday.

He glared at him, “Maybe I am, but that’s because I care too much about you to not address it.”

“And why do you care?”

“Because you are very dear to me,” he paused, “I don’t come here just for company. I mean, I do, but I come here to have company with you, because I like being around you and I find you to be interesting.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, making a mental note to not fail to take care of himself, just so Sebastian wouldn’t throw a fit.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Princess,” he started to get up to leave, “I’ll go if you—”

He grabbed his hand, “Don’t,” he messed with the other’s hand for a moment, “In sincerity, I was fine, I would have been anyways, so don’t worry about that anymore.”

“Fine.”

“But you are right, I’m not okay, generally,” he let go of Sebastian’s hand, “I was content for a while, when I still had Brittany to share this existence, but she found her soulmate and left,” he smiled sadly, “I’m happy for her to have been able to break her curse, but I’m alone now. I thought I’d be fine, I thought I could have just kept walking and eventually I’d stumble across ‘the one,’ but I lost the will to the second Brittany hopped into the moving truck.”

“Brittany?”

“My fairy friend.”

“She’s alive?”

“Yes?”

Sebastian nodded and gestured for him to continue.

“There are times I wished I died with my parents so I wouldn’t have to bother living like this. Or times when I wish I wasn’t an elf,” he glanced at Sebastian, “So things would be easier or at least, so I could know if the things I feel were real.

“I’m just, really, really tired of this cycle,” he sighed, “I just want it to end, really.”

Of course, he knew he felt more. Words just can’t express the relentless exhaustion from living the same cycle for the past few months. The only spice or enjoyment he felt anymore was from talking to Sebastian, being near him. Though he still believed it was his idealistic mindset kicking in, wanting him to yearn and think he was the one, just so he could end this cycle.

“When I graduate, I’ll take you out.”

“What?”

“I’ll have you travel the world. I’ll personally steal money from my father or take it out of my trust fund, just so you can travel the world and find your soulmate,” he bit his lip and stared out.

“And why would you do that?”

“Because, you’ve suffered long enough and deserve to be happy. So I might as well give money to you so you can find your soulmate, ya know?” He looked at him, “So this endless suffering of yours can end,” his eyes were closed as he smiled, but Kurt noticed how his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, or how his nose was slightly redder than it was before, the weather wasn’t even mildly chilly.

He looked away from him, “I don’t need a soulmate to make me happy,” he stated.

“But you want to grow old and break what you deem to be a curse,” he replied, “And to do that, you need to find your soulmate.”

Kurt glanced at him and noticed he was looking away from him, “My soulmate probably sucks, I’ll be fine for a while,” he slipped his hand into the other’s hand, “I think I can manage without him a bit longer.”

There was a bit of silence before Sebastian spoke, “Awww, because you have me?” He mocked playfully.

Kurt smiled sincerely at him, “Because I have you.”

———🍀———

When Sebastian left and Kurt had gone home, he sat on bed for a while, simply hugging the pillow the other had slept on a few nights prior. It smelt like him still, faintly.

Sebastian was much too important. He was far more important than what lousy soulmate he would probably end up with. He knew, deep down, that no matter how long he lives that Sebastian will always have a place in his heart. Sebastian makes him feel content and happy and cared.

_He feels...like home? Is that wrong?_

His soulmate is supposedly perfect for him, but what if they aren’t? Sebastian makes him feel great, why would he need a soulmate when he has him. He decided he should keep Sebastian around for as long as he can. Even if he wants to break this curse, he would rather be with Sebastian for a bit.

He wants to cherish his time with Sebastian as much as he can before they move on with their lives. His soulmate will always be there, but Sebastian won’t, so, he has to keep him for as long as he possibly can. He’s much too important to lose or pass by.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Saturday_

Kurt spent the morning with his parents, and the afternoon in the cottage with the fireplace. When nightfall came, he walked around the woods waiting for the other to show.

Eventually he did hear footsteps behind him, causing him to turn.

“Mind if I join you on your stroll, princess?” Sebastian asked, with a smile.

Kurt returned the gesture and held a hand out, “That sounds lovely.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Do you need to ask everyday?”

“It’s a conversation starter,” he stroked Kurt’s hand subconsciously.

Kurt glanced at their intertwined hands, “Yeah, I’m doing fine now. I’ve made peace with everything,” he paused, “Or at least I’ve shoved the thought away for now, but besides the point, I’m alright.”

“Okay.”

He noticed the other had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, “What’s in the bag?”

“Thought we could spend the night under the stars one last time, before it gets frigid.”

“I’m not dressed properly to be sleeping outside.”

“You weren’t last time either,” he stated, “But I brought a blanket and an extra hoodie for you.”

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, leaning against Sebastian’s arm slightly as they walked. Sebastian let go of Kurt’s hand to loosely wrap his arm around the other’s shoulders.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while and came to a small clearing with an assortment of flowers. Sebastian walked around for a bit and eventually found a spot to lay down a thin sheet for the pair to sit on.

“There’s so many flowers, how did I miss this…” Kurt leaned forward from where he sat and plucked a handful of the daisies.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked as he shifted closer to the other.

“My friend taught me how to weave flower crowns once,” he stated with a smile, as he quickly worked his way through one, “Here,” he gestured for Sebastian to bow his head slightly.

He complied with a light snicker.

Kurt giggled as he readjusted the crown on Sebastian’s head, “Cute,” he whispered with a smile.

When Sebastian sat up, there was a hint of pink dusting his cheeks, “Don’t associate me with the word ‘cute’.”

“You most certainly are though.”

He rolled his eyes with a soft laugh. He smiled fondly at Kurt, “Thank you, you’re pretty ‘cute’ yourself,” he gently booped the other’s nose.

Kurt found warmth traveling to his face, “Thank you,” he managed to squeak out.

Sebastian leaned forward to carefully pluck some daisies, “Now, I think it’s time for me to learn how to make a flower crown, for you of course.”

“Sure,” he scooted closer to the other.

They worked together to create a flower crown. Well, mostly Kurt instructed Sebastian, since he insisted he could most definitely do it without any physical assistance whatsoever. The crown could have been better and more stable, but it was perfect nonetheless, since Sebastian made it.

“For the prince,” Sebastian stated as he gently placed the loosely tied flowers upon Kurt’s head.

“Not ‘princess’?”

“I mean,” he started with a smug grin, “If you’d like…”

“No,” he smiled as he readjusted the crown, “Prince sounds lovely.”

Sebastian didn’t reply. He simply stared at the boy for a while. This made the other feel a bit insecure, but also flustered and blush. He would have spoken up and asked if there was something wrong with him, but he didn’t get the chance to.

“Have your freckles always been a Gemini constellation?” Sebastian asked as he raised his hand a bit, only to drop it back down.

Kurt subconsciously stroked his own cheek, “Oh, um, yeah. Elves are born with their star sign on their cheeks.”

“They seem to sparkle?”

He tilted his head in confusion, adorning a small smile, “The glitter fades away after a while,” For Kurt, they faded completely a few days after he turned twenty.

“Ah,” Sebastian nodded, “Must be your eyes then.”

Kurt rolled his eyes with a small smile, “You’re terrible.”

“Yeah, but you hang out with me, so that says a lot about you.”

“I tolerate you, I would not hang out with you given the choice,” he teased.

He gasped with a small pout, “You wound me, dearest prince,” he fell onto his back dramatically.

“Whatever, meerkitty,” he leaned over Sebastian to take his bag. He pulled out the thick hoodie within it, then handed the bag back to Sebastian.

“Sleep?” He pulled out the blanket.

Kurt shrugged then pulled on the hoodie. He glanced down and noticed the print, “Dalton Lacrosse?”

“I’m on the lacrosse team, yes.”

Kurt nodded in response then laid down.

Sebastian scooted closer to the other and draped the blanket over them, then swiftly took off their crowns to keep them safe. Kurt sat up and pulled Sebastian’s arm out, then laid back down using his bicep as a pillow. Though he took the opportunity to simply wrap both arms around the smaller; Which made him lay his head on the taller’s chest. They laid in silence for a while, just staring off into the stars above them.

“Thank you for bringing the hoodie for me,” Kurt spoke, just above a whisper.

“Yeah,” his arms tightened around the other, pulling him closer, “Didn’t think you’d still use me as your personal heater though.”

Kurt responded simply by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He loved the warmth and comfort he gave, “Goodnight,” he whispered, shifting a bit to press a soft kiss on Sebastian’s cheek.

“Goodnight, my prince…” he kissed the other's forehead.

Kurt shifted back to laying his head on Sebastian’s chest with his arms around his waist, and Sebastian’s wrapped around him. He was beginning to drift off after a few minutes of silence, and Sebastian rubbing circles on his back. Though he came back, just a bit, as soon as he heard Sebastian speak.

“Princess?” He whispered.

Kurt was still a bit too drowsy to find his voice to reply, so he shifted a bit closer, which resulted in him nuzzling against the other’s chest. He hoped that was enough of a reply to show he was present.

Sebastian waited a moment before continuing, “I never understand how people can just go out like a light,” he spoke with an airy chuckle.

Kurt’s brows furrowed unvolunteeringly as his arms tightened around the other.

He felt the other make soft hush sounds accompanied by gentle strokes along his back. Sebastian softly hummed a lullaby and pulled up the blanket more to cover Kurt better.

He was about to be washed away to the land of slumber once more, but was drawn back to the land of reality by Sebastian’s soft speech.

There were soft whispers, that were inaudible at first, but Kurt caught onto a specific line; “I think...no, I know that I like you more than a friend, Kurt.”

Kurt tried to pipe in and reply, but no words came.

_He likes me?_

Sebastian kept his hands above Kurt’s waist, but continued rubbing his back or drawing circles, “I don’t want to tell you though,” he sighed, “Not after all that talk about soulmates…You deserve to find ‘the one’.”

_I don’t need a soulmate, Sebastian..._

Kurt listened and felt Sebastian’s heartbeat quicken but calm after a moment.

There was a light snicker, “Nick and Jeff actually kept asking why I looked so blissful every time I ‘mysteriously’ disappeared,” he could practically hear him smiling, “The more I thought about it though, it made sense.”

_What made sense, darling?_

Kurt felt Sebastian’s hand lift from his back, but felt it lay back down around him.

“I,” he paused, “I really like you. I adore every moment I spend with you, and anytime I’m not with you—actually I’m not gonna pull a cliche, and say I thinking about you the times we’re apart, because you’re not thaaat important…Okay, that’s a lie, but I have a life outside of you, so I—Besides the point,” he laughed quietly at himself, “I absolutely love whenever we hang out and talk, or even just sit and do nothing. You make me feel so many things, besides the anger and resentment and sadness I carried over from Paris…”

_...Darling…_

“I know it isn’t just my subconscious wanting to latch to the next thing to make me feel happy. There isn’t a specific reason, I don’t think I could make one up other than, it just feels right?”

_It just feels right?_

“I care about you immensely, and you’ve run through my head for most of the day, and I feel like I’m constantly in a stage of bliss when we’re together; What else..?” he paused, “You make me smile and feel free and genuinely glad to exist? Does that count for something?”

_…_

He huffed a noise of amusement, “That was terrible, whatever, I’ll bother Jeff if I ever decide to tell you my feelings, my prince, because I doubt they’ll diminish, at least not for a while, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

_It wasn’t that bad, it definitely wasn’t the worst confession I’ve had._

“I just hope…” he gently pushed a few strands back from Kurt’s forehead, “That you don’t just leave when or if I decide it’s an okay time to tell you…”

“I won’t leave you, Sebastian,” he shifted a bit. He tried to sit up, but settled for just moving so he could lay on his side and see Sebastian’s face.

“...Kurt, you’re awake?” He whispered.

He nodded in response and rubbed his eyes a bit, “I...um, I like you too, by the way.”

“You heard all of that?”

“Course, I wasn’t asleep in the first place.”

“Oh…” Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, staring off into space, before looking back at Kurt, “What about your soulmate and stuff?”

“I don’t care for soulmates right now. They will always be there, but you and what I feel for you is limited, and I want to cherish the time I have with you now,” he pulled away a bit so they weren’t touching much, “Though, I understand if you don’t want things to change.”

Sebastian reached and held his hand, “I’m fine with things changing if you are,” his cheeks were dusted pink and the corner of his lips twitched up.

Kurt scooted closer and gently kissed the tip of the other’s nose, “Alright.”

“Label or no?”

“My dearest meerkitty,” he spoke in an accent while stroking his cheek.

“Noooo,” he spoke with amusement, “Anything but being called a rodent, my prince.”

“Your prince?”

“Yeah, you certainly do have the physique and charm to be a prince, so I shall deem you as my prince now.”

Kurt grinned. He slipped his hand out of Sebastian’s in favor of wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, “FIne, I won’t call you meerkitty, hmmmm, I guess it’d make sense for you to also be my prince, wouldn’t it?”

“Very creative, Kurt,” he rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled Kurt closer.

He giggled, “Goodnight, dearest prince.”

Sebastian kissed the crown of Kurt’s head, “Sleep well, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Please ask .~.
> 
> (spare me of typos, im vibing to six while proofreading .-.)


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You know, I don't know how to summarize this chapter, other than it is mostly fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: gun usage, gun wound, blood, (implied) minor character death
> 
> Okay, I'm done, bye. Hope this was fine.  
> (I apologize in advance for any typos.)

_Sunday_

Kurt slept peacefully. There weren’t any dreams, but waking up didn’t feel as empty as it could have been. He felt warmth and affection as he slept. He still felt fine even as someone tried to wake him.

“Kurt?” The voice hummed, “...Maybe I shouldn’t wake you,” he felt a soft hand graze his cheek, “You’re adorable,” the voice whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and was immediately greeted with his handsome prince smiling down at him. Kurt smiled, “Good morning.”

“Good morning indeed,” he leaned down to kiss Kurt’s forehead.

He sat up to kiss Sebastian’s cheek, “Do you have any plans for the day?”

“No, why?”

“Well, you can hang out with me in the cottage for the day,” his voice shy, “If you’d like?”

The other gasped softly, “I’m scandalized,” he faced Kurt with a small smirk, “At least take me out to dinner first.”

Warmth rushed to his cheeks, “Not what I was implying.”

“Would totally agree though,” he spoke singingly.

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever,” he held the other’s hand, “But do you?”

He nodded, “I wouldn’t turn away a chance to spend more time with you.”

“Great,” he softly kissed the other’s cheek, “Let’s pack up and head over then, I can cook breakfast since I have some things leftover from grocery shopping.”

“Alright, that sounds fine,” he spoke with a small grin.

The pair packed up the blankets. They brought and left the flower crowns near Kurt’s parents death site as they passed it. Though Kurt left his in the same place he always left flowers. They eventually arrived at the small cottage in the woods. Sebastian lit the fireplace while Kurt prepared a small meal.

It was wholesomely domestic. They didn’t speak of anything much, but the words they passed were of small compliments, comments, and teases. When Sebastian decided he’d help Kurt, they worked around each other easily, and got the job done quickly and efficiently as well.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Sebastian spoke after finishing the cinnamon roll.

Kurt kissed his cheek, and took their plates to wash, “You helped, no need to thank me.”

He stood up from the table and shooed Kurt away from the sink, “I can do it.”

“No, it’s—”

“It’s fine, you did most of the cooking, so it’s only fair.”

Kurt sighed, and rinsed his hands, “Fiiiine.”

He moved out of the tiny kitchen and into the living room a few feet away. He sat in front of the fireplace. He wrapped the blanket that was folded on the couch around himself, and leaned his back against it. He watched Sebastian intently as he washed the dishes.

When Sebastian finished setting the plates and forks aside, he dried his hands and turned to the other, “Did you like what you saw?” He spoke with a small smirk and quirked brow.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Felt eyes on my ass,” he sat next to the other.

“That’s just your narcissism kicking in,” he lifted the blanket for the other to scoot closer.

Sebastian shifted to be closer to Kurt. He casually wrapped an arm around him to hold him closer. Kurt responded by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, and resting his head against his shoulder.

“The temperature outside’s dropping,” Kurt stated.

“Am I that boring that you need to talk about the weather.”

“I don’t like when it gets cold.”

“It just means we’ll hang out here more,” he quickly added, “Or I can take you out to town, or sneak you into my dorms. Whatever you like, we don’t have to hang out in the woods all the time anyway, we’re not animals.”

“It was just easier to be out there.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m here, I’m stuck in my head, out there, at least there’s a view.”

“Yeah, but you won’t be alone too often anymore,” he softly kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“I can’t depend on you like that.”

“You won’t be, I like being around you and being with you, remember?”

“You can’t drop your responsibilities to keep me company. You have schoolwork and clubs, I can’t bother you from that,” he shifted so he’d be able to kiss the other’s cheek, “I’ll be fine, I was alone for a while anyway.”

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, “Well, thanks for taking away my excuse to skip school life,” he chuckled then sighed, “Just tell me if you aren’t feeling completely fine, your problems are mine now.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend?”

“Because I care about you,” he rolled his eyes, “And that, I guuuess.”

Kurt moved out of Sebastian’s arms and sat on the couch, “Back started to cramp…” he explained.

Sebastian moved up to the couch as well to sit with Kurt. He ended up in between his legs, cradled in Kurt’s arms, laying his head on his chest.

“Comfortable?” Kurt whispered.

“Yeah, you?”

Kurt hummed in response, “What was France like?”

“Pretty, all the touristy places felt just like any other place to me. Though, it’ll always be special to me.”

“Hmm, I think my mom was in Paris at some point…”

“Interesting…” He waited for him to continue, though he didn’t so he proceeded to ask, “What was New York like?”

He snickered, “Expensive,” he ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair, “But fun and loud, it was the better years...Besides now, of course.”

“Did you ever think you met your soulmate there?”

“Perhaps, but no, not really.”

“Why’s that?”

A flash of corpses crossed his mind, “I don’t really want to bring that up right now, if that’s okay?”

Sebastian nodded, “Sure.”

“I’ll talk about all of that another day, just, not right now. I don’t want to ruin this morning.”

“You wouldn’t, but it’s fine,” he moved up to kiss Kurt’s cheek, “So, what’s your favorite animal?”

“Well, I’ve been growing fond of meerkat’s lately.”

They spent the rest of the day talking about minuscule topics, and getting to know more about each other at a basic level. They already knew the vaguer part of their past, but the more silly things of “what’s your favorites” were up in the air.

———🍀———

Sebastian left after they cooked and ate dinner. He insisted to stay, but Kurt kicked him out so he wouldn’t be resisting to go to class the next morning.

When he left, Kurt immediately squealed excitedly. He danced around his house stupidly for a while to get rid of the extra energy and jitters he received from the overwhelming joy he felt from being with Sebastian. And now he’s dating him? It was exhilarating and practically had him bouncing off walls.

Kurt adored Sebastian. He adored everything about him, from the small subtle things he did to the more bold words he spoke. It was both exciting as it was calming to have him here.

Sure, being around him now wasn’t much different as it was before they said how they felt, since they behaved pretty couply beforehand. It’s just the additional intimacy and feelings floating around made everything feel ten times more amazing and worth remembering and holding onto…

There’s a time limit, isn’t there? This blissfulness will end eventually.

There will have to come a time where Sebastian leaves him, everyone has before. What’s the difference here? Will he die peacefully, unexpectedly, or just walk out unscathe? God, he hoped, while it was horrible to think about, for the latter...Or maybe for him to actually be his?

Kurt pushed away any idea of Sebastian’s fate or even the silly idea of soulmates, as he’s done before. He has to settle for what he has now and do his best to cherish it. No point in dreaming a fantasy, because that’s all they’ll ever be; A fantasy.

This is how Kurt ended up wrapped around the blanket they used in front of the couch. Staring out in the dimly lit fireplace, working his way through his thoughts. Never actually coming to a conclusion before the darkness took him.

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Wednesday_

Monday and Tuesday were a blur, but as soon as that knock came to his door around seven, everything became clear again.

Kurt opened the door and immediately pulled Sebastian into a hug. The warmth and comfort that flooded his body was overwhelming. He sighed into his arms. He didn’t know he missed having him about that much, yet, here he was clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Are you good?” Sebastian chuckling softly as he asked.

Kurt nodded, “I didn’t know I missed you this much.”

“I missed you too,” Sebastian lifted him up swiftly and carried him to the couch, “Do you mind if I light the fireplace? It’s kinda chilly.”

“Sure, there’s probably wood in the back still.”

Sebastian nodded. He went out the back door and came back with an armful of wood to set in the fireplace. He struggled for a bit, but eventually got the fireplace lit. He sat next to Kurt on the couch when the fire was tame.

He softly kissed the corner of Kurt’s lips, “I wanted to see you more, but we had to review for tests next week and I had an essay to do.”

“You’re fine, Sebby, we didn’t see much of each other on the weekdays before, so it’s not like much changed.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sebby,’ it sounds childish,” Kurt rolled his eyes at the remark, “Besides, I want to see you more anyway, at least now I have the excuse of you being mine.”

“Of course,” he paused, “How was your day?”

“Tired.”

“Hmmm,” he sat up and scooted to one end of the couch, “You can lay down.”

Sebastian nodded and laid his head in Kurt’s lap, stretching himself across the rest of the couch, though his legs hung off the other end. He looked up at Kurt with a small smile as the porcelain boy ran his hands through his hair.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian spoke after a while.

Kurt kept brushing the other’s hair, “Sure.”

“Why don’t you like talking about your past or you being an elf or soulmates? Or at least, why do you just tense up or shut down after a while?” He held Kurt’s hand that froze, “I know it’s a sensitive subject, I’m sorry. If you really don’t ever talk about it, I won’t bring it up again; But I want to know so I can see if there’s any way I could help you? It just seems like it’s eating at you the more you’re kept to yourself.”

Kurt glared at him for a moment for shifting his gaze to the fire. Sebastian sat up and moved to be sitting a few inches from him.

“I just want to let go of the past to move forward. There’s no point in holding on or even bringing anything up when it’s irrelevant.”

“But it’s not, I want to know everything about you because your past makes you who you are.”

“It does, but there’s so much grief tied to New York—everything, that thinking about anything connected to it makes me ache,” he looked at the boy besides him, “I just want to focus on you. There’s literally no reason for me to bring up my past, but if you’re so curious, I’ll talk about it more instead of shutting down when it gets brought up.”

“I don’t want to force you—”

“You’re not,” he set his hand over Sebastian’s, “You’ll get to know more of me and it’ll help me move on. See? It’s a win-win,” a small smile adorned his lips.

“Alright.”

Kurt spoke after a few beats of silence, “Can I ask you something?” The other nodded. “Why do you like me?”

“What are we middle schoolers?” He snickered.

He rolled his eyes in reply, “I was just going to say I was the handful, but—”

Sebastian cut him off, “—But you’re my handful now,” he cupped Kurt’s face softly in demonstration, they both laughed, “And didn’t I already confess to you?”

“Yes, but not directly.”

“Ugh, fine,” he laughed quietly, “Still have nothing prepared so be ready for the greatest shit storm,” he smirked, “I like you, why? Who knows. You just make me forget I was ever upset and you have brightened my life ever since you spoke to me. I swear, Jeff thinks I take shrooms because I go back to the dorms all smiley after disappearing,” he snickered, then sighed fondly, “It’s not even the fact that you make me feel joy that made me interested in you,” he looked at him, “You, yourself, the way you held yourself when I first saw you, or the way you were, still are, charmingly mysterious that made you alluring. You are also gorgeous as hell, but your words and the soul within is what truly makes you beautiful. I like you, because you are absolutely fascinating and gorgeous and you always fill me with overwhelming emotions.”

Kurt beamed, he leaned forward. He muttered a small “thank you” before kissing the other’s cheek.

“Wow, that wasn’t worth a kiss on the lips?” he pouted.

“Didn’t want to take without asking.”

“Hmmm,” he returned the gesture swiftly, then pulled back with a small smirk, “Now, it only seems fair for you to tell me why you like me. I mean, you dodged a bullet by resisting Prince Charming, but why settle for a little rat?”

“I’m not settling, I mean, I can’t really.”

“Yeah, but you could literally be with anyone else.”

“Same could be said to you.”

“Of course, I could.”

Kurt waited for him to add anything, but he didn’t. He sighed, “I love being around you. You make it seem like the world finally started turning again or that I can see clearly. It’s like, when you’re not there, everything just pauses or fast forwards or is just blurs of what I do,” he paused, “I adore the feeling of contentment and warmth you give me. I feel less hollow when you’re around, and I tried to convince myself it wasn’t nothing more. Or at least I convinced myself to not do anything since it’d be fruitless, but then you confessed and at that moment I was willing to take a chance.”

“Why would it be pointless?”

“Because there’s no way you could be my soulmate.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Nothing good is ever handed to me, Bas. No matter how much I hope for you to be mine, there’s absolutely no reality in which you could be,” he looked into Sebastian’s eyes, but glanced away from the strong gaze.

Sebastian stood, “You want me to be your soulmate?”

“I—” He sighed with a nod, “Yeah, yeah, terribly. I try not to think about it though.”

He nodded and went into the kitchen, “Don’t you want to see if we could be?”

“Sebastian, what are you doing?”

He grabbed one of the smaller knives and rinsed it, “Well, Jeff may or may not have mentioned vaguely how elves figure out who their soulmate is after I offhandedly spoke of it.”

“No…”

“It’ll be easier for you, wouldn’t it? I mean, the worst that could happen is that I’m not the one,” he pricked his thumb.

“You don’t understand…” he stood, “I’ll—uh—I’ll get a bandaid but I can’t, I won’t heal you.”

“Why not? Nothing bad would happen, right? Anderson didn’t—”

“Because I can’t lose you Sebastian, not like this,” he carefully placed the band-aid over the small cut, “Definitely not like this,” he whispered.

“You won’t though..? I mean, I’ll be upset, but it won’t stop me from still wanting to be with you...”

“If you’re not mine, it’ll hurt me. I only did it once, but it physically hurt to be around Blaine. It felt like I was drowning and burning all at once, it was terrible,” he held the other’s hands, “And what if we aren’t soulmates, I can’t lose you, not like that, so please, my prince, don’t make me try that, not now. Not ever,” he blinked rapidly to get rid of any tears.

“Okay, okay,” he pulled Kurt into a hug, “We never have to do anything, things can just stay as they are, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

“I’m still sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” his hold around the other’s waist was strong.

———🍀———

They didn’t do much from then on. They simply laid on the couch, sometimes trading words, but mostly staying silent, until drowsiness took Kurt. Though, when he woke he was tucked in under his bed covers, with a note laid on his bedside drawers.

_wish i could have been there with you when you woke_  
_sucks school exists. could always skip though :/_  
_anyway, last mention of it but im sorry for last night, sincerly_  
_I thought it’d be easier for you to just know? I dont know what I was thinking, Jeff just told me about it after he saw something from my moms journal and I couldnt get it out of my head, I didn’t even think of the consequences_  
_Im sorry_  
_xx your prince <3 _

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Friday_

Today was mostly uneventful.

Kurt was glad to see Sebastian again. His eyes practically lit upon seeing him, “Hi,” he spoke after opening the door.

“Hey,” he brought Kurt into a hug, “I have to get back to the dorms sooner than usual so I can sleep earlier because some of the Warblers want bonding time tomorrow, I guess.”

“That’s fine, any moment with you is memorable anyway.”

“I could say the same,” he softly kissed Kurt’s forehead, “What do you wanna do for the next few hours?”

Kurt held his hand and guided him into the cottage, “Well,” he kicked at a crate, “I’ve discovered some leftover fabric I had from the last time I resided here, and I was thinking…”

“You want me to play as Ken?”

“Well, let’s hope it’s just the pretty face you have in common with him,” a soft blush painted his cheeks.

Sebastian smirked, “Excuse you,” Kurt awaited for the innuendo that didn’t actually come, “I am far more handsome than that plastic doll could ever dream to be.”

Kurt snickered and strolled to the other, “Hmm,” he gently glided the back of his hand over Sebastian’s cheekbones, “Definitely more handsome,” he stared into the other’s emerald eyes, Kurt noticed his cheeks were tinting pink, “Come on Barbie,” he spoke with amusement, “I was thinking maybe I could do a blazer for you with...this!” He pulled out a dark-dark green colored material.

“Blazer? Really.”

He shrugged, “Tied this with a few other garments and then you’ll pull off a fabulous dark academia aesthetic.”

Sebastian sighed.

“Come on, strip down a bit for me so I can take your measurements.”

He chuckled and sang softly as he stripped down, “You can brush my hair, undress me—everywhere~”

“Terrible,” he laughed. He made a small hand gesture for him to come over, “Come on, Barbie, let’s go party.”

The process of getting the garment made in less than two hours was surprisingly peaceful and easy while still being fun. The sewing machine was practically silent. That allowed for Sebastian to still tease and flirt or vice versa.

Though as much as it was lovely to make something Kurt was sure would look beautiful, since it’d match his partner’s eyes, he regrets having him in the same room while sewing. It was utterly distracting for Sebastian to be strutting around and blatantly flirting in his boxer briefs and unbuttoned shirt “since the room just seemed to get hot all of a sudden.”

“Please put your pants on, and rebutton your shirt,” he stood from the chair.

“Are you sure, my dearest prince?” He smirked, he still complied to the request though,

“I nearly sewn in the arms to have the linen on the outside,” he stated as he approached the other.

“Was my ass simply that distracting, dear?”

“I hate you,” he glared at the other as he felt his face heat.

The other chuckled and slipped on the blazer, he kissed Kurt’s forehead then whispered, “And I love you.”

Kurt stared at him for a moment, but then looked anywhere else but him.

_“I’m glad to have met you,” he turned to him with a shy smile, “I think, I love you.”_

…

_The water was too cold for anyone to have survived falling in._

…

_”You know I love you, right?” The boy wasn’t facing him, but the blush on his face was amusingly adorable._

…

_No one had time to react when that car sped through the streets._

“Kurt?” Sebastian held his hand, snapping him out of his daze.

“Oh—um, yeah?”

“Did I say something wrong? I’m not offended if you don’t, like, feel the same.”

Kurt practically lunged forward to press his lips against Sebastian’s. Though neither anticipated this, so they both ended up on the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” Kurt screamed, flustered.

Sebastian laughed, then pulled him into a softer kiss, “You’re fine.”

Kurt’s panic dispersed and was replaced with glee. He smiled, “I love you too, by the way.”

“I’m glad,” his smile made Kurt want to live this night on loop forever.

———🍀———

He never had the chance to tell his previous partner’s that he loved them in return, much less, kiss them. He’ll have what he can now, and honestly, it felt like fireworks.

All he can hope for now is that nothing bad happens to Sebastian.

———💖———🌸———💖———

_Saturday_

Sebastian heard a soft mewing when he woke. He pulled the covers over his head, a bit irritated. He was upset he wouldn’t be able to see his prince that day, or at least not until late-late in the night; Though, he wasn’t planning on it.

“Lover boy!” He felt someone grip his sheets, “Wake up!!” He spoke in a sing-song voice as he ripped off the blankets.

“Hunter, what the hell?!” Sebastian sat up.

“Come onnn, you said we can finally have bonding time!!” Hunter’s cat mewed in agreement, “I wanna be your friennnnd, you only have like one and a half, and I think I’d make a perfect whole addition.”

Sebastian groaned and glanced at the clock, “It’s too early for me to deal with you.”

“It’s nearly noon, dude,” Hunger sighed and picked up his cat, “Come on, it’ll be funnn.”

“Where will we be going again?”

“We’re, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and us, are gonna go to town, I think,” he shrugged, “Come on, they want to be gone by one.”

Sebastian groaned but got up, “I hate that you and fucking Jeff swapped rooms.”

“Ehhhh, it’s only for the weekends, you know how they are.”

“And it’s fucking annoying seeing them be so lovey dovey as though they’re the only ones to exist in each other’s world.”

“Awww, is Sebby jealous?”

“Don’t call me ‘Sebby,’ I’ve told you this—Also, I am not jealous, fuck off,” he closed the door from the bathroom.

“When are you gonna introduce us to the mystery boy?” Hunter shouted from outside the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored his guest of a roommate to get ready.

There’s no point in lying and saying he isn’t jealous. Of course he was fucking jealous of Jeff and Nick. Even though their process of deeming each other as soulmates was a bit of a mess, they still went through it and came out to be each other’s.

They were lucky, to have been able to meet and officiate their bond is only something Sebastian could dream of. He’ll never blame Kurt for not wanting to do it or test it. He understands why that isn’t an option anymore. But he just wishes that there was another way to know if they’re meant to be, without the repercussions. He feels it in his bones that Kurt is someone he wants to keep him around for as long as he can. It’s just, frustrating and painful to know or never know that he’s not his and he isn’t his.

Actually, no....

He loves Kurt. Soulmate or not, he fucking loves that porcelain prince. He fucking loves his smiles and laughs and he’ll still love him through his fits of anger or even through his tears, because it proves he’s still alive. The universe can do whatever, because soulmate or not, Sebastian’s feelings towards Kurt are real, and he doesn’t need a confirmation from anything to solidify or justify that.

He eventually exited the bathroom, “How did you even know about my partner?” He took out the clothes he deemed were okay for the day.

“You weren’t exactly subtle, and there was no reason for you to be out that late.”

He rolled his eyes and stripped.

“Dammnnnn, lacrosse has been making you look finnneee,” the idiot let out a low wolf whistle, “I’d tap that.”

“Haha, funny, taken, remember?” He slipped on the blazer Kurt made over a black turtleneck.

“Huh, where did you get that?”

“My boyfriend made it last night.”

Hunter stepped closer and grabbed Sebastian’s hand to touch the hem of the sleeves, “He did a really nice job.”

Sebastian grinned, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” he was glad his potential friend was happy. The first time Hunter ever saw Sebastian, he seemed hollow, then fake, but now he seems genuinely happy and ready to step out of isolation. He reached to hold his hand, “Come on, though I’m sure they won’t notice, but we shouldn’t keep Blainey and Niff waiting.”

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Sunday_

Kurt nearly tripped out of bed and down the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, “Hi,” he spoke with a big smile.

Sebastian grinned, his eyes may have lit at the sight of the other, “Hey.”

He held the other’s hand, noticing Sebastian was holding something behind his back, “How was yesterday?”

“It was okay, we didn’t do much,” he shrugged and allowed himself to be guided into the cottage, “However, I did bring you something.”

“Hmm?” They sat on the couch.

“Well, I know I’m not gonna be able to see you til late Friday,” he held the small emerald-colored bag in front of him, “So, I brought you something so you’ll always have me this week even if I can’t show up,” he placed the gift in Kurt’s hands.

“Thank you,” he softly pecked Sebastian’s cheek before turning his attention back to the bag. He pulled the silver ribbon off then opened the bag. He took out the item held within and immediately bursted out laughing.

“Do you like it?”

Kurt hugged the meerkat plush, “Of course, I love it,” he leaned forward to kiss him, “I love you.”

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Friday_

Kurt had just finished placing the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on a plate by the time the knock on the door came. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he walked to open the door.

“You look terrible,” Kurt stated taking in Sebastian’s appearance.

A tiny smile formed, “Hello to you too, dearest.”

“Tired?” He whispered, as he held the other’s hand.

Sebastian nodded as Kurt led him into the cottage, “I missed you,” he murmured.

“I missed you too,” he sat Sebastian down on the couch and kissed his forehead, “You could have stayed in the dorms if you were tired.”

He set his backpack on the ground and looked at him, “I wanted to see you,” he whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Surprised you even got here without getting lost.”

“My heart will always find its way to you,” his voice falling quieter as he spoke.

He smiled, “Let’s get you to bed, meerkitty.”

“Maybe a kiss will break this spell of drowsiness,” he puckered his lips comically.

He snickered and kissed him softly, “Did that help?”

“Perhaps,” he sat up.

“Are you sure, my prince? I can walk you back to the dorms or you can just sleep here,” he offered.

“I want to be with you, not waste this night sleeping.”

He gently cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands, “You look exhausted,” he whispered, noticing the bags under his eyes.

“I’m not,” he muttered leaning into one of Kurt’s hands.

“Go upstairs,” Kurt whispered, “Just let me put away the cookies then I’ll meet you up there.”

“Cookies?”

“I’ll bring you some,” he kissed his forehead, then shooed him off.

Kurt grabbed a smaller plate and delicately put two of the sweets on it. He put the rest away quickly. Then hastily got ready for bed before going up the stairs to the lofted bedroom. He set the cookies on the bedside table on Sebastian’s side before getting dressed into clothes more suitable to sleep in.

He turned back to see that his partner had his laptop set on his lap. He was scrolling through something as he ate the cookies.

“What are you doing?” Kurt whispered as he got under the covers next to Sebastian.

“Well, I originally wanted to watch a movie with you or do something to celebrate that I don’t have school for the next two weeks, but,” he closed the laptop with a sigh, “I should probably sleep.”

“Probably,” he passed the other a wet wipe, noticing he finished the sweets, “And a movie would sound great since I haven’t really caught up on what this generation likes.”

“Ew, don’t say ‘this generation,’ it makes you sound fifty,” he set the plate and wipe aside on the bedside table.

“Well…” he laughed at Sebastian’s expression, “I lost count after twenty,” he sighed, “Besides, it’s not like I’ve actually grown those years.”

He noticed the other’s brows furrowed.

“Stuck, remember? Everything’s becoming a blur at this point, besides you. I’m just going through the motions really.”

“Then I’ll stick by you as long as I can to make sure you still feel alive, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“You’ll resent me if you sustain that promise.”

“Nah, following you and making you smile is much more fulfilling than whatever awaits me back in Paris.”

“You’re going back to Paris?”

He shook his head, “My father wants me to, by the end of the school year, to do university there, or at least pursue law here,” he shrugged, “Probably won’t though.”

“And why wouldn’t you?”

“There’s not much waiting for me there and I’m not interested in becoming an attorney,” he kissed Kurt’s forehead, “Besides, it’s much more exhilarating to be here with you.”

He smiled, “Yeah.”

———🍀———🌸———🍀———

_Saturday_

Kurt woke up before Sebastian had. Though, he stayed in bed just a bit longer. It wasn’t like he could actually get up anyway, since Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist and had his head laid on his chest.

Kurt ran his fingers through the other’s hair, brushing strands from his face. He looked quite peaceful as he slept.

Sebastian eventually shifted a bit, moving up to the pillow to be leveled with Kurt, “Good morning.”

He smiled, “Morning,” he whispered.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist to pull him closer. Then wrapped both arms around him and rested his chin atop his head.

“Don’t fall asleep again,” he spoke with a laugh.

“I won’t, I just want to hold onto you for just a bit longer.”

“Alright,” he whispered, putting his arms around the other’s waist.

They laid in silence for a while, feeling the sun against their skin from the windows, soaking in each other’s presence.

“What are you doing for break?” Kurt whispered to break this silence.

He shrugged, “Dunno.”

“Do you want to spend break with me?”

“If you’re fine with that, though we should stop by a store to stock up.”

“Alright, we can go after breakfast.”

“Few more minutes?” he mumbled.

Kurt nuzzled closer, “Sure.”

———🍀———

After breakfast they got dressed to go out. They walked through the woods for a bit. They stopped by Kurt’s parents death site, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to go out as often as he’d like when the weather shifts.

Kurt set down a tiny flower he saw on the way, he was surprised it was still thriving.

He stood after muttering soft words. He turned to see Sebastian was staring opposite from where he stood, “You know.”

The other turned, adorning a curious expression.

“I’m sure they would have loved you if you were able to meet them,” he paused, “Though I’m sure they’d probably be dead from old age by now.”

Sebastian nodded with a small smile.

Kurt held his hand out, “Come on, we should probably go—“ He was cut off from a loud popping noise, and from being shoved to the side, “Sebastian, what the hell—?!” He turned from where he fell, “Oh, no.”

“Shit—Kurt, just go, just go,” he spoke oddly calm for someone with a bullet wound in his stomach.

“Sebastian—!” He rushed to stand to catch Sebastian before he fell.

“I’m okay—I’m okay, just go...” His voice was tense as he spoke.

“Nonononono, I can’t, I won’t,” he pressed his hand over the wound, drawing a wince from Sebastian, “I can try to heal—?”

Another pop; The bullet pierced into Kurt’s arm.

“You should really be paying attention to me, twink,” the feminine voice spoke, “This will be over quickly,” she muttered taking aim again.

She shot again. Though, Sebastian had pushed himself up to cover Kurt, resulting in a hole being burned into his back.

“Kurt, please go.”

“No—” He managed to choke out through a sob.

She stepped closer and took aim again, “I don’t recall the last murder case in the woods being this clean.”

“If three bullet holes are clean, I’d hate to know what your imagination of filth is,” Sebastian remarked.

“I don’t think now's a time to be snarky,” she spoke with a smirk, “I’ll spare my monologue, fellas. I’ll be taking you both out now.”

Kurt quickly shoved Sebastian aside and made a grab for her hands. He pointed the gun upwards, to try to prevent any further damage to anyone.

“Let go! How the hell are you even fighting me?!” She screamed while kicking and elbowing him, while trying to put more force and pressure on his left arm..

He made no attempt to reply. Instead, he kicked her in the stomach; Which made her fall to the ground, and allowed him to have the gun.

He tightly gripped the pistol and aimed it at her, “Why did you shoot us?”

“My baby brother needs an elf's blood.”

“I’m not an elf.”

“Well, even if that’s true, I’ve done enough damage to get a lawsuit, so I’d need to finish the job anyway,” she sighed, “But seeing as I’m defenseless, you should probably finish the job, hmm?”

He lifted his hand for it to be pointed at her head, but his arm dropped soon after, “I can’t.”

“Well, you should have,” she spoke with a tiny smile.

She would have lunged at the elf. She would have taken the dagger, stick, or even a pencil to stab into his neck. She would have gouged out his eyes just for the fun of it. Then she’d get the other down too. When she was finished with them, she would have drained their blood to try to see if this rumor of elves blood was actually true; To see if her brother would actually live, so she wouldn’t be alone. Though she didn’t get far with her plan, since the dagger was pried out of her hands and held at her own neck.

“You see I’m not as merciful as him…” Sebastian whispered as the blade drew the tiniest bit of blood from her neck.

“Sebastian, don’t kill her…”

He openly glared at Kurt, but nodded with a sigh. He turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, “You should probably run, alright? Never come back here, never step a foot into these woods again, and if I see you, I won’t be as merciful as my dearest.”

“How could you ever be so sure I wouldn’t just take you out as soon—”

He pressed the blade a bit closer, “Stop speaking, one more word and I’ll do it. Just nod and then I’ll let you go.”

It was a slow minute before she carefully nodded. Which prompted Sebastian to release her. They watched her disappear in the woods.

As soon as she was far from their line of vision, Sebastian dropped the energy he musterd to sit up. One second he was focused enough to notice his surroundings; The next he felt numb all over and the only thing he could see was Kurt sobbing over him.

“She’s gone, right?” Sebastian whispered.

He nodded, “Yeah,” he leaned down and softly kissed Sebastian’s forehead, “I just hope…”

“Hope what, my prince?”

“That you’re mine…” he choked out a sob before placing a hand over Sebastian’s abdomen and bringing one of his hands to his lips, delicately planting a soft kiss before muttering the soft words. He prays to an artificial god as he speaks, prays that this works, prays that Sebastian is his.

He’s sobbing as he does so. Choking on his words as he speaks, pausing to catch his breath or to check if he was actually healing. Though, he never actually mustered up the courage to lift his palm.

He couldn’t lose him now.

_Please work._

He should have known to distance himself as soon as the feelings caught on, or at least he shouldn’t have encouraged the other’s feelings when he confessed. He actually should have never spoken to Sebastian again. He should have never caved into the allure and attraction by speaking to him.

_You deserve so much more than to be dead because of me. You deserved so much more than to have fallen for a shattered soul._

All things ended badly for him, so why did he assume it wouldn’t then?

_Everyone I’ve loved has left me, one way or another. I wish—hope you are the exception._

Why didn’t he just keep to himself as he planned? Why couldn’t he just ignore the growing desire to know more of this boy? Why did he have to be selfish by meeting him and seeking him out most nights? Why did he find himself yearning to see him each night he wasn’t there?

_I love you..._

Why did he have to speak to this boy? Why did he have to fall in love only to be hurt again?

_...please don’t leave me._

He couldn’t look at the boy beneath him. So, he closed his eyes, feeling a bit light headed as he repeated the words once more before ultimately giving up.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back, “Sebas…” A wave of dizziness hit him. The world spun as he felt his balance loosen.

“Kurt-Kurt..!” The other quickly sat up and caught his partner before he fell.

“Are you okay?” Kurt whispered, struggling to keep consciousness.

“I’m okay, yeah,” he sounded like he was in tears, though the small wheeze of laughter proved they weren’t tears of sadness.

Kurt blinked a few times to try to keep his eyes open, he smiled as he looked into the other’s eyes, “You’re mine?”

Sebastian nodded with a big smile, “I’m yours.”

“I’m glad.”

"Me too."

He sighed with content and let the drowsiness kick in for a second. Though, he resisted a second more, and blinked his eyes open, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled, "Kiss me?"

Sebastian’s smile was blinding as he nodded, then leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations (Ask if I need to clear anything up though, because um, I kinda forgot they already shared their first kiss, then I had to edit and move around a few things, so uhhhh, some things may not correlate so if you have questions please ask!)  
> \- The mystery girl: Her brother has a terminal illness, and she was desperate to save him. She only gave up in the end, because she ran out of options and wasn’t in a position to really fight back anymore. (If she tried to kill Sebastian, Kurt would have shot her; If she tried to go for the gun, Sebastian would have stabbed her.) Also, she randomly showed up then because she wasn't truly planning to commit a murder, but she found out her brother had a few days left and decided to sought out an elf out of desperation, so she assumed that forest was where all mythical beings would be, since she read up vaguely on elves from several theory cites that tried to figure out what happened to the Hummel's and the murder in the woods. (Hope that makes sense)  
> \- This incident with the girl lowkey needed to happen because Kurt was never going to actually check if Sebastian was his. The only time he’d gather the courage to try is when his life was on the line, but he was never going to risk losing him forever when he didn’t need to. 
> 
> I lost motivation to continue this, well, actually, I just couldn’t figure out how to progress without accidentally rewriting conversations, making them really-really out of character (I know they’re vaguely out of character here .-.), or making it terribly boring. Kurt’s side of things stayed boring, or at least, less descriptive/progressive, because his lenses is only Sebastian and himself, while Sebastian had the whole Warbler’s cast. I don’t have a concrete reason as to why I didn’t just switch to Sebastian’s pov for this chapter, other than because the last chapter and this chapter were meant to be one when I did the outline, but it felt long. So here we are.  
> I never wanted to drop this fic or fuck it up, so I hope this was a suffice ending.  
> (I left some of the days open ended, aka just ending on a bit of closing dialogue without going through the rest of the night up til Sebastian leaves, because I didn’t want to just add filler and wanted to just get straight to the point, out of laziness mostly but also because I felt it wasn’t too important to add long nights of cutesy moments, when I can just add those moments in the importanter bits)
> 
> Okay, main story complete, the epilogue is next then I'm done


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story truly is just beginning, what happens next still is a mystery, but there’s one guarantee...  
> ...They will be by each other’s side til the end.

“Hi, maman,” he whispered, setting the bouquet of flowers near the headstone, “I think I can continue the story about the elves.”

He sat down a few feet from the headstone.

“There once was a boy—“

“—You're starting like that, Bas?”

“How else would I start it?”

“I don’t know Mr. English-major, but that certainly doesn’t sound interesting,” he teased.

“Don’t mock my choice of major,” Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly, “As I was saying before I was interrupted by my obnoxious boyfriend.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is fantastic, gorgeous, or even the light of your day; not obnoxious.”

He chuckled, and pulled Kurt down to sit next to him. He whined about getting his pants dirty, but sat next to him anyways, leaning his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Anyway, there’s a boy. He was this joyest little thing, though, he lost all joy and hope when his mother passed.”

Kurt softly pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and held his hand.

“He stopped caring for himself, really. The idiot failed his classes because he took priority in seeing how much partying, alcohol, drugs his body could take before it gave out. This inevitably led to his father sending him overseas.

“He’s not mad at him anymore, but he was at the time. Actually, he wasn’t angry, he was more so hollow and running autopilot, that is until he met the elf in the woods.” 

“Ooo, I’ve finally made an appearance in your story.”

He kissed Kurt’s lips, “And I hope you’ll stay in it til the end.”

“As long as you’ll have me, of course.”

“I mean, we don’t really have a choice, we’re kinda stuck with each other,” he softly kissed him again, “But I’d still choose you.”

“I’d choose you too,” he returned one more chaste kiss, “Okay, I’m sure your mom wants to hear the rest of your story.”

“Right, the elf, he’s amazing. He was absolutely alluring the second I saw him, and as it turns out, he’s my soulmate.”

“You lost your storytelling voice, meerkitty,” he teased, “You spoke in first person.”

He sighed, “Damn, whatever.”

“I’ll continue,” he took a breath, “The elf was at a loss, he had no idea where he was to go after his best friend left—I’ll spare the in betweens—but then he met this boy one night, and he was absolutely adorable—“

“—not adorable—“

“—and lovely to speak to. The elf wanted to be with him, to know more about him, but was terribly afraid that he would end up losing him if he got too close. Then eventually, the elf developed feelings for the boy. He wanted to do everything he could to spare his feelings, but all he wanted was to feel the warmth and contentment of being around the other. So he stayed and tried to shove his feelings aside. Though his attempt to ignore his growing attraction was useless, since the boy had ended up confessing his own feelings, indirectly, which led for the elf to take a chance and be with him.”

“I’m glad you did.”

"As am I.”

“Okay. The elf was absolutely against seeing if they were soulmates, but there came a time when the boy was terribly injured and the elf had to try to heal him.”

“The prince and the elf would soon find out that they are indeed soulmates through this event. While being stressful, it ended up being for the best though, because if it hadn’t happened, then the elf would have never tried to see if the prince was truly his.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt once more, “And now they’re here—we’re here.”

He returned the kiss, “And now we’re here. Is that the ending?”

“Well, I can’t finish a story that just began.”

“Very true,” He smiled and kissed Sebastian’s cheek, “Could I try to wrap it up for you?”

He glanced at his mother’s name, “I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Alright,” he leaned into Sebastian’s open arms, “Their story truly is just beginning, what happens next still is a mystery, but there’s one guarantee,” he paused.

“And what is that?” Sebastian whispered.

Kurt smiled shyly as he brought his gaze to Sebastian, “They will be by each other’s side til the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it over? Am I done?! Can I start my next fic now—no, take a nap, do homework or something holy heck; anyway...  
> Am I a bit loopy right now? Yes.  
> Was I planning something else for the epilogue? Ehhhh // I wanted to include a Brittana and Kurtbastian scene but decided the route of "finishing the story" was the better route for closure. Anyway, I hope this ending and epilogue was fine. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read this, it's honestly gave me a motivational boost to continue (also comments give me such a happy boost that I immediately reopen the wip doc, whether to continue or just stare at it and hope I continue). I'm glad that this gets to some people and at least someone enjoys it, so thank you. 
> 
> (I shall now plan the next fic that I'm debating on doing bc idk if this concept gets through to non-anime viewers, haha...sigh)
> 
> (Critsim is welcomed, btw, along with questions because I don't know if I wrapped everything up well, or did stuff okayyyy??)


End file.
